You Are Mine Alone
by Lazarus76
Summary: Desire can be everything. Except when you think its never going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. This is a one-off. Credit to Angelofthemorning1978 whose stories inspired me to write this. **

Ariadne blinked. All she remembered was sitting in the cafe, waiting for her blind date. She'd debated whether or not to contact the holder of the ad, and had had to be convinced to do so.

"Look, its only a few hours out of your life," she'd told herself whilst getting ready, looking in the mirror. "He could be a complete gentleman. And at the very least, he'll buy you dinner."

Then she'd laughed. "And he could be a complete drip."

Then she'd shrugged. "I'll never know until you go."

So she had gone. To meet the placer of the advert. All it had said was "Hardworking single man wants to meet single woman. Looks not important, intelligence a must."

She had waited for at least an hour. Checking her watch. Then, just as she was about to go, he had arrived.

"I'm sorry," he'd said, courteously, his immaculate suit looking barely rumpled, his dark eyes shining as he looked at her approvingly. "I was held up at work." He met her dark honey brown eyes. "I have a table booked for eight. Shall we go?"

Ariadne swallowed. She wasn't used to a man being so organised, or so forceful. Usually, they prevaricated. They waited for her to take charge. Not this one.

At the restaurant, he'd barely glanced at the menu, ordering sea bass, and expensive wine. She'd felt out of her depth. He was so smooth, so calm, so controlled. He'd placed the order, refused to let her even attempt to share the bill. He'd ended the date, by standing up.

"Let's go," he said, smiling. She'd blinked. "Where to?"

"My place." Walking out into the street, she'd stood by his side as he'd hailed a cab. Upon arriving at his apartment block, he'd opened the door, springing by its side, courteously helping her out.

"Come on."

She'd followed. Up the stairs. Then to his apartment. Clean, immaculate, tastefully decorated. Before she'd been able to move fully inside the door, he'd reached for her, kissing her on the lips.

She'd responded. Letting him twine his arms around her, pulling her close. He'd moved his mouth down her neck, nibbling on her delicate skin. She had pulled closer, her hands beginning to reach inside his shirt. Suddenly, she felt her own blouse and scarf being tugged, and dropped onto the floor. She heard a faint rip of material. She no longer cared.

He hoisted her, pulling her slight weight up so was resting against him, her legs wrapping around her hips. He carried her into the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed.

"Am I-" he spoke, his voice sounding like oozing molasses. "Am I going to far?"

She shook her head. "I just want to go to where you're going."

His response was to lean down, kissing her exposed chest, gently tracing his fingers over the lacy, patterned bra. She began to sit up, tugging at his own clothes. She pulled off his belt, then undid his fly. Leaning over, she gently traced her fingers along his sensitive organ.

Completely devoid of clothes, they intertwined in the bed. She didn't resist - there was nothing about him she wanted to resist. He was gentle, powerful. His hands on her skin made it catch like fire.

"How can I please you?" he whispered, his teeth gently nibbling her ear.

"Tie me," she whispered. "Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," he responded, tracing his fingers down the side of her face. "You're too precious."

"Its what I want," she said, softly. "Please."

Nodding, he reached for the silken rope, creating loops for each of her hands. Holding them above her head, keeping her prisoner. As he settled on her, she felt a vicarious pleasure. He'd given in. He'd given in, to her.

"Keep going," she cried out. "Please-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. As the bedroom walls began to crack and crumble, she felt the sensation of regret, mingling with longing. After what seemed an eternity, she opened her eyes.

"Hey," Arthur said, leaning down beside her, the sunlight pouring in through the warehouse windows, illuminating his profile. "You ok?"

She nodded, adverting her head so he wouldn't see her crimson stained cheeks. "I'm fine," she murmured. She could never tell this man - this elegant, composed, handsome man - about her fantasies. "I'm fine." Smiling, he got up, and headed back to his desk.

Removing the IV from her arm, the Architect stood up. She would never have a chance with him in reality, she was convinced of that. But in dreams, he was hers. Hers alone.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. After the lovely feedback I got, I decided to continue this. **

Ariadne carefully measured out the coffee granules, not wanting to make it too strong. Arthur, she had noticed, liked his coffee black, but not bitter. She put the spoon in the mug, and poured on the hot water.

She'd offered to make him coffee, because, she told herself, she felt like it. Not because she wanted him to see her as a person, rather than "The Architect." She stiffened slightly. Would he see her as too subservient, too willing to please?

_Stop it, _she told herself, firmly. Her fantasises were in danger of warping her entire perspective. Picking up the mugs, she walked to his desk.

He was sitting with his head bowed over his laptop. The rays from the sun were catching his hair, making it gleam. She swallowed, and he looked up. "Hey."

"I, um, brought you this," she said, proferring the mug. "I thought you might like a pick me up."

He looked at it, his face crumpling in consternation. "Oh, Ariadne, thats really sweet of you, but I had one about 20 minutes ago."

Ariadne looked down into the mug, feeling crushed. He reached his hand out.

"I can always use another," he said, his tone kind. Blinking, she smiled and handed it over. His long fingers curled around the handle, and he placed it on the desk. Without another word, she turned, and hurried back to the basement.

_You stupid, pathetic, immature-_ She cursed herself, trying not to think about the look on his face. Was it her imagination, or had it been the slightly exasperated look of a parent, whose patience had been fully tried? He probably thought of her as being like a silly little kid, she thought bitterly.

But in her dreams - he looked at her as though she were the most beautiful and fascinating creature alive. As though he were privileged to be near her, to touch her. She bit her lip. Dreaming about him wasn't wrong, she decided.

_Especially as I have no chance in reality._

* * *

><p>"Ariadne bring you that?" Arthur looked up. Eames had walked in, and pointed to the mug on the desk. He nodded. "Yes."<p>

"Wish she'd bring one for me," the older man grinned. "You're obviously her favourite."

Arthur shrugged. "She's very sweet," he said, carefully, aware that anything he did say could get misinterpreted. "Very thoughtful."

"And..." Eames said, trying to goad him. Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Cute." The Forger nodded. "Very petite."

Arthur looked at his work. "Hadn't noticed," he mumbled, aware that the back of his neck was feeling warm. Eames nodded suggestively, got up, and left, leaving the Point Man to his work. As he left, Arthur picked up the coffee mug, a smile tugging his lips as he thought of how she'd made it for him.

"Cute?" he whispered to the mug. "No. She's lovely."

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this?" he breathed. He was straddling her, her arms pinned above her head, her eyes covered with a blindfold.<p>

"I'm sure," she whispered. "I trust you."

She felt his fingers flick delicately down her skin, causing her to shiver. As he began to nibble her neck, she felt the same vicarious thrill. This man - strong, composed, and authoratative - completely at her will.

"I want you to-" she whispered.

"Yes?" He responded, his voice slightly rough with desire. "What is it?"

"Make me yours," she responded. "Please."

"I can't refuse you," he whispered back. He leaned over, and-

She awoke, blinking, and turned to the PASIV sitting by her. Suppressing a feeling of regret threatening to explode in her chest, she started to pull the IV out.

She couldn't continue doing this - hiding downstairs, using the PASIV to fuel her desires. She knew that sooner or later, she would be discovered, and have to explain herself. She shivered. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the scorn in Arthur's eyes, the amusement in Eames', or the anger in Cobb's. They wouldn't understand, any of them. Sighing deeply, she began to walk up the stairs.

At the top, she stopped in her tracks.

"So, you're seeing her again, then?"

"Yes."

"You dark horse!"

"Meaning?"

"Well, if one has a date, Arthur, they generally tell their friends about it!"

"Oh, you've moved yourself to the status of friend, have you?" There was a hint of amusement in Arthur's voice. Ariadne stiffened, wanting desperately to run and not to have to listen to this. It had never occurred to her that Arthur might - just might- be already involved with someone.

"Its not a date." The matter of factness in his voice caused her heart, in danger of falling into her boots, to soar again. "Its a business meeting."

"But," Ariadne could hear the slyness in the Forger's voice. "She's good looking, right?"

"You could say that." Arthur's tone was casual. Ariadne blinked, desperate to hear Arthur's assessment of this mysterious woman's looks.

"What does she look like?" Eames' tone was wheedling.

"Not telling." She heard a snap, and realised the Point Man was shutting his lap top. "I have to go." Ariadne listened, and realised that she needed to hide, before she was caught. Thinking quickly, she hurried down the staircase, hiding in the small alcove by the door.

She was lucky. The shadows masked her, and before too long had elapsed, Arthur had hurried past. Thinking quickly, and trying to stay at a distance, she began to follow him. He crossed the street, and followed the road. Gathering her pace, she copied him.

Before half an hour had elapsed, she noticed he was approaching a bar. It looked trendy, and expensive. Biting her lip, she waited until he had entered, then entered herself.

She spotted him immediately. He was standing with a woman, who, she noticed, had leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She felt her heart lurch.

Arthur's dismissal of her as "good looking" did not do her justice. She was gorgeous. Tall, with dark hair swept back and with a perfectly structured face, she could have passed for a model. Ariadne felt her self-confidence dissolve as she studied her. She may have been a "business meeting," but a woman like that, and he was a man...

Ariadne couldn't bear it. She turned, and began to hurry out of the building. She was no match for a woman like that, or for Arthur. _You're so ordinary, plain and ordinary. _Trying to see clearly out of vision that was becoming blurred with tears, she left for her own apartment. All she had left, she surmised, were her dreams.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. After the lovely feedback I got, I decided to continue this. **

Arthur swallowed as he looked at the beautiful face before him. It had been a long time, he surmised, since he had been on anything approaching a date - and this, he thought, was not going anywhere.

"So, what shall we do?" she asked. He hesitated, fiddling with his jacket.

"You decide," he said, his tone hesitant. She smiled, and leaned forward.

"My place..." she whispered, "is only half a block away."

He looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes," she smiled again, and leaned back. "You up for it?"

Arthur hesitated. She was in control, a situation that he was unused to. He swallowed, and nodded.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Ariadne carefully opened the door, and looked around. Silence.<p>

Eames and Cobb, she guessed, had both long since left. The main room of the warehouse was dark, and still. Taking a deep breath, she hurried to the corner where the PASIV was kept. Pulling it out, she felt a slight tremor of guilt, that quickly dissipated. Lying down, she carefully pulled out the IV, and plugged it into her arm. Leaning over, she pressed the central button on the machine, and felt herself plunged into darkness.

Arthur leaned over her. "Hey. You awake?"

She looked up, from her desk. "Of course." She smiled at him. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, yes," he said, quietly, gently tracing his fingers up and down her arm. "Trust me, I'm fine." He looked at her, then leaned down. "No-one else is here," he whispered. "No-one."

She looked up. "Meaning?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Meaning..." He took hold of her hands, and pulled her up, then began to press her against the desk. Without hesitation, he started kissing her neck, moving upwards towards her face.

She reciprocated, letting his body press into hers. His hands slowly moved down her torso, and began to rest on her hips. He leaned back, and smiled, almost cruelly. She met his eyes.

"Its more fun," he whispered, "when they could walk in."

Without hesitation, she nodded. Carefully, he lifted her up, and began to tug at his belt. She responded by reaching to hook her thumbs into her underwear, and start to tug it downwards.

He began to press against her, she shivered as she felt the heat of his stiffening shaft. "Please..." she whispered.

He nodded, and pulled her towards him, quickly.

* * *

><p>"You're good at that," she said, suggestively, as he pulled his lips away. Arthur blinked. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed by her. Everything she said was aimed at being erotically charged. He swallowed, and took a step back.<p>

"Thank you," he responded, shyly. He was beginning to wish he hadn't lied to Eames. A business meeting. To cover the fact that was unsure of whether to respond to the advances of her or not. But, as she pulled him closer, he was beginning to wonder if there was another reason.

He closed his eyes, allowing her to lean over and kiss his neck. He began to fantasise, wishing she was slightly shorter, slightly less imposing, slightly more-

He blinked, and opened his eyes. She was looking at him, her expression askance. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, shaking his head, "I can't do this." Turning, he grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Ariadne gasped as Arthur pushed in deeply. The climax was so intense, she closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he stumbled into the warehouse, his head swimming slightly. He needed to do something, he felt, something structured.<p>

As he entered, he heard the faint hiss of the PASIV. Turning his head, he noticed Ariadne, lost in sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he grabbed a couple of files, and left.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne blinked, and began to sit up. She stiffened, convinced she heard footsteps, then decided it was a trick of her imagination.

She pulled the IV out of her arm, and swallowed. Breaking away from the dreams was becoming harder, and harder. In her fantasies, Arthur was so subservient to her needs. He knew exactly what she wanted, and was prepared to give it to her.

She stood up, rubbed her arm, and began to gather her things to leave. She bit her lip, lost in thoughts. It was about half eight. Arthur and his "business meeting" would still be in conversation. Perhaps she would be gently caressing his foot under the table. Perhaps he would be looking into her eyes, perhaps even touching her fa-

She shook her head, trying to stop the flow of intrusive, hurtful thoughts. Arthur, she thought, would never be interested in her, it was silly to even be jealous of the woman he was with. She rubbed her forehead, feeling the stirrings of a headache. She had to go home, take a shower, eat something-

Suddenly, a rebellious feeling stirred her. It was only half eight. She still had time. The Architect smiled to herself - Yusuf had taught her how to measure out the correct dosages of sedative. She walked back over to the PASIV, and carefully re-adjusted it. Sliding the IV back into her arm, she laid on the lounger, and pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Arthur began to walk down the street, hugging the files to his chest. He felt deflated by the evening, and at a loose end. He shifted the files, trying to ensure none of the papers inside came loose. If anyone found out the secrets within, that would be it.<p>

He sighed inwardly. Part of the problem with the evening, he thought, was that he could not discuss his job with her. He would have to lie, wrapping himself in more guarded secrets. The Point Man bit his lip - he believed in being scrupulously honest, yet the most important area of his life was something to be kept completely closed.

A thought tugged at his mind. His honesty, he mused, was lacking in another area.

Ariadne.

A smile began to lift the corners of his mouth. She was lovely - thoughtful, intelligent, and talented at what she did. And, he thought, modest. He thought back to his date that evening. _So forward,_ he thought with a slight shudder. He loved to surprise a woman, build the attraction. Being pulled into bed after a couple of hours was not what he wanted.

Ariadne, he thought, would be sweet. She'd allow him to wine and dine her, and then, after a short while -

He shook his head, and stopped walking. He had to get a grip on himself, he grumbled under his breath. He adjusted the file, intent on getting it home and finishing the profile on the mark. He squeezed the file, then blinked.

It was thinner than he expected. Blinking, he peeled down the top corner.

It was the wrong file.

Arthur cursed himself. He'd been pre-occupied, hence the mistake. He checked his watch. 8.35. Still time to head back, and pick up the right file. Turning, he began to hurry back to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Bend over the desk."<p>

Smiling to herself, Ariadne did so. She badly wanted this. She felt Arthur's hands fall down her back, and reach her buttocks, where they cupped them. She swallowed, and waited.

"You know why I'm doing this?" He said quietly, his voice low and deep in her ear.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You spilled my coffee this morning."

"I know." She could feel herself tensing, the excitement causing her to moisten. Suddenly, she heard the sharp rush of air as his hand was drawn back, and slapped her buttocks. She caught her breath - the impact was harder than she expected.

"I'm not sorry," she said, her tone almost defiant. She heard another rush of air, and gasped at the impact.

"Enough?" His tone was questioning, but she heard the force underneath. She turned, and smiled, impishly.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not sorry. I just wish I'd poured it over you files."

He drew his hand back, and spanked her again. She felt the heat of his hand through the fabric of her jeans.

"Ariadne," he whispered. "All you need to do is apologise."

* * *

><p>Arthur hurried up the stairs, and pushed open the door of the main room. He stopped, and blinked.<p>

Ariadne. Still stretched out, attached to the PASIV. Frowning, he dropped the files on the desk. _What is she doing? _he wondered. As far as he was aware, Cobb hadn't asked her to undertake any research within a dream. He scratched his chin, and looked at her.

He felt his pulse beginning to rise. He had wondered recently if the Architect was all right. She'd been looking tired, and had mumbled that she wasn't sleeping. He'd also noticed that she'd been trying to do little things lately- making him coffee. He'd found it sweet.

Now, the Point Man looked down at her, feeling concerned. Sitting down on the lounger next to her, he pulled out the IV, and plugged it into his arm.

* * *

><p>"You enjoyed that?" Arthur whispered, leaning over her. She nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "Oh, yes."<p>

"Can you switch?" he asked, his voice throaty. She looked up at him. "Can you switch?" he asked, running his hand over her back. "Could you do it to me?"

She began to straighten up. "You want me to...?"

"Would you?" he whispered again, his voice low. She shook her head. "No," she replied, her tone honest. "I couldn't. But-" she allowed a teasing smile to play over her face. "You don't do that very well. I barely felt it."

Anger was beginning to flash in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't do that very well," Ariadne whispered. "I barely felt it."

He put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her round, so she was bending back over the desk. "Really? Trust me, I can do better than that."

As the stinging slap was delivered, she cried out in pleasure.

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked. He was in the warehouse, and he turned, unsure of where to go. <em>This is all she dreams about? <em>he thought, slightly incredulous.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. A gasp. Of near pain. He began to walk, and pushed open a door.

Ariadne. Bent over a desk, fully clothed. Being spanked. His eyes widened with shock when he saw who was delivering the blows, and widened further when he realised the look on her face was one of pure bliss. He stood stock still, watching as his own projection spanked the Architect, a sensation that was causing her to writhe beneath him.

Stunned, he took a step back, and began to hurry out of the room. He'd timed himself for two minutes, and as the ground began to shake, a sense of relief flooded through him.

He blinked, his eyes opening. As he sat up, he turned to look at the Architect, still stretched out beside him. He shook his head, not able to reconcile what he had just seen with the sweet faced young woman lying next to him. Biting his lip, his emotions surging, he ripped out the IV, and began to leave the warehouse.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur paced the floor in his apartment, unable to fully comprehend what he'd witnessed. Ariadne. Bending over a desk. Begging him to- he felt himself begin to blush as he contemplated it. He poured himself a scotch, watching the amber liquid glistening in the glass. Seating himself, he began to think.

Ariadne. Bent over. He felt his pulse begin to rise, and had to take a sip of scotch to steady himself. Bent over, willing, begging him to-

He shook his head, feeling disgusted with himself. This was not how he treated women, not how he was raised. The idea of having a woman in this way - he swallowed.

But...this was her dream. Her fantasy. He took another sip of scotch. This was how she saw him, how she envisioned him. He exhaled slowly, and let his head rest back in the chair.

* * *

><p>Ariadne arrived at the warehouse before the others, and proceeded to set up quietly. She opened her lap top, and began to quietly key in patterns for her 3-D models. She heard footsteps, and looked up. Arthur was approaching her.<p>

"Hi," he said, his voice quiet. "You ok?"

She nodded, noticing how he seemed slightly awkward. Dismissing it from her mind, she continued with her modelling. Suddenly, she heard his footsteps re-approach her, and looked up.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her facial expression quivering slightly. He shook his head, slowly.

"No, don't worry about it," he replied, his tone slightly sharper than he intended. She nodded, and turned her head back to her work. He went back to his desk, sat down, and began to think. The text on the screen began to blur, and he rubbed his eyes.

Ariadne. Leaning over the desk. Only for him. Leaning there, her buttocks tilted upwards, her body waiting, and he would -

He blinked, and snapped his head up. _What am I thinking? _he thought, feeling faintly disgusted with himself. He bit his lip, and tried to press on with his work. His fingers stroked the keys, and his mind immediately began to wonder to thinking about her. Stroking her skin, stroking the marks he'd made, trying to soothe away the hurt-

He got up, shoving his chair back with a harsh scraping noise. Casting a glance at his co-workers, he headed for the PASIV.

He paused as he pulled it out of its hiding place - and unlocked it carefully. Slipping onto one of the loungers, he carefully plugged in the IV, and pressed the central button.

He blinked. He was in his apartment, and turning, he noticed that Ariadne was already sitting down, waiting for him, at the dining table. He smiled, and sat down opposite, noting that their places were set, with plates in front of them.

"So nice of you to join me for dinner," he said, then wishing it hadn't sounded quite so trite.

"Well, yes, but, Arthur, I don't think I can eat any of this," she responded, pouting slightly. "It looks..."

"Yes?" he responded, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, it looks really calorific." She shook her head, and pushed the plate away slightly.

Arthur felt himself narrow his eyes. "Are you criticising my cooking, Ariadne?"

She leaned over, and smiled slightly. "I guess so."

Arthur leaned back in his seat, his smile fading. "You criticise me...you get punished..."

She looked up, her face clearing into a smile. "Oh, please."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You know I won't be spoken back to." He pushed his chair back, and stood up. "Come on, get up, let's see-"

She was already on her feet, and bending over the table.

"Is this ok?" she asked. He could have sworn her voice was practically purring. He nodded, a smile beginning to spread itself slowly across his face.

"Perfect," he breathed. He pressed his hand against her buttocks, admiring the shape. It had never occurred to him before how much he appreciated curves on the female form. Leaning over, he raised his hand, and brought it down, hard, on her skin.

She exhaled. "Thank you. Thank you-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Blinking, he looked at her. "Ariadne, I-"

His eyes flew open. Turning his head, he realised he was still alone, in the warehouse. Trying to gather his thoughts, he pulled the IV out, and started to walk out of the room.

Thank** you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me, apologies for the hiatus, and thank you for reviewing the last chapter!**

Ariadne swallowed as she left the warehouse that evening. She'd noticed that Arthur had been studiously polite to her, but not overly friendly. She tried to summon up her courage as she walked past his desk, where he appeared to be intently studying his laptop, and took a deep breath.

"Good night, Arthur," she said, politely. He looked up, and met her eyes. "Night," he said, completely non-commital in his tone. Feeling slightly snubbed, she continued, her footsteps picking up as she left.

* * *

><p>Arthur turned and looked after her as she went, feeling a slight pang pierce at his heart. Then his mind wandered back to the dream he'd enveloped himself in that afternoon. He bowed his head over the laptop, a slight stain spreading across his skin.<p>

It had felt so...unnatural. Wanting to dominate her, wanting to punish her. But the look on her face had made him want to continue. It was giving her pleasure. Pleasing her.

Which, he surmised, was exactly what a lover should do.

He rubbed his face, feeling uncomfortable. He had an urge to follow her, to go back to her apartment, and-

He stopped. _When did I become so crude? _he thought, slightly shocked. He reached for the glass of water he kept on his desk, and took a swallow.

"You all right?" Eames commented. The Point Man blinked. "What?"

"I said, are you all right?" The older man looked irritated at having to repeat the question."You look a bit flushed."

Arthur shrugged. "Its warm in here."

"Oh." Eames nodded, non-commitally. "I suppose it is."

* * *

><p>"Blindfold me."<p>

He leaned forward, and began to stroke her hair away from her face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Blindfold me. Please."

He nodded, and began to wrap the scrap of material around her head, ensuring her eyes were completely covered. He gently tied the know at the back of her head. "Now?"

"Hold me down."

He swallowed. "I don't want to-"

"You won't hurt me." She realised her voice sounded forceful. "You won't hurt me, its what I want."

Suddenly, she felt his hand pushing her back onto the bed. His fingers were moving down her body, skillfully undoing the buttons on her shirt, gently tugging it from her frame. She shivered as the cool air in the room fell across her increasingly exposed chest.

"Then you-"

He put his finger to her lips, silencing her. "No." His tone matched hers in intensity. "Now, I lead. OK?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Putting his head down on her chest, he began to kiss the hollow inbetween her breasts. He gently traced his fingers over them, making her shiver-

"Arthur?"

He blinked, and began to sit up, looking at Cobb. "Arthur, its -" he paused, and took in the Point Man's flushed face. "Arthur, go home. Its getting late."

The Point Man nodded, not daring himself to speak. With a sense of embarrassment, he realised he'd fallen asleep on his desk. Cursing himself, he could feel a slight river of sweat running between his shoulder blades, and also of an uncomfortable bulge in his trousers. He blinked - he could not afford to let Eames or Cobb realise what he was thinking about.

"Oh, and Arthur?"

"Yes?" He looked at the Extractor, feeling his discomfort grow.

"Would you mind stopping by Ariadne's apartment?" Cobb held up a small black object. "She forgot her wallet."

Arthur blinked. He couldn't refuse. Standing up, he accepted it. "Of course." He struggled to keep his voice calm. "I'll do it straight away."

* * *

><p>Ariadne turned in front of the mirror, examining herself. <em>You're so under developed, <em>she thought, despondently. The woman she'd seen Arthur with had a woman's body - breasts, hips, curves. She swallowed, trying not to let tears prickle at the back of her eyes. She looked at the pile of clothes on the floor, and shrugged. Still in her underwear, she decided to lie on the bed.

_I can still dream, _she thought to herself. Burrowing down onto the covers, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Arthur hurried up the stairs to Ariadne's apartment, two at a time. He felt an urge to hand the wallet over, and leave. But part of him - an increasingly large part - wanted him to stay. To stay and tell her what he'd seen. To tell her how he felt.<p>

_Please not be here,_ he told himself. As he approached her door, he straightened his tie, and his back. Purposefully, he walked to the door.

To his surprise, it was slightly ajar. Puzzled, and concerned, he gave it a gentle push. "Ari?" he called, softly. Frowning, he walked in, aware he was intruding. But, he rationalised, she was a young woman, on her own, and could be-

He heard a gentle murmuring coming from another room. Swallowing, he headed in its direction. To his shock, he saw the door of the bedroom was completely open - and she was lying on the bed.

His eyes trailed the length of her body without restraint. He felt a rush of desire, coupled with guilt. Clutching the wallet, he carefully laid it on the bureau, and began to move.

Suddenly, he stopped. A voice.

"Arthur?"

He blinked, and forced himself to focus. Ariadne was beginning to sit up on the pillows, and to his shock was looking straight at him.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Ariadne!" He felt himself freeze, and her look of surprise was starting to merge into distress. He bit his lip, and turning, hurried out of the room. Without pausing, he dropped her wallet onto the couch, and closed the front door, loudly.

She sat, stunned, unable to comprehend what she'd witnessed. Arthur. Standing in her bedroom, seeing her near naked body. She looked down at herself - the pink lace bra, and matching underwear she was wearing seemed slutty, indecent. That morning, it had seemed fresh, pretty, feminine. Now-

She felt tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. _I've been a fool, _she told herself. A fool to think a man like that would be interested, much less want to-

She got up, and reached for her bathrobe, a shapeless towelling robe in white. As she wrapped it round herself, and firmly tied the belt, she tried to will her breathing to remain steady.

_I need to get over this,_ she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran down the stairs, ignoring the fact it was eight flights. He felt dazed.<p>

Ariadne. Lying there. She looked so-

He blinked, trying to stop himself from running. She'd looked so...innocent. Just lying there. Completely uninhibited.

And then he'd entered. The Point Man shuddered, feeling disgusted with himself. He'd embarrassed her. Probably frightened her.

_Cobb will be furious with me, _he thought, _and Eames will probably try and- _

He swallowed. Realising he had no choice, he turned and began to walk back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked at herself in the mirror. She'd showered, and her hair was hanging damply around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it, leaving it slightly tousled. Shrugging, she pulled a pink t-shirt on over her head, and then looped a white scarf around her neck. She looked normal, and nodded at her reflection. Sighing, she turned and walked into the kitchen.<p>

Opening the refrigerator, she deliberated on what to pull out and cook. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately, she ruminated, and could tell by the slight looseness of her jeans that she'd lost weight. She paused, her hand on a head of broccoli. Had Arthur noticed?

She pulled the broccoli out. Of course he had, she told herself. He probably thought she was scrawny, underdeveloped. He probably thought that unless a girl filled out a bra, she wasn't worth it.

She blinked. Where was she getting thoughts like that from? She blinked, trying to push back fresh tears. But it fitted - he would look for someone curvy, someone with a figure. Someone who actually looked good in a ball gown, someone who-

A sharp knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Still holding the broccoli, she walked towards the door. Without thinking, she opened it.

She froze. Arthur was standing right in front of her. Feeling a blush colour her cheeks, she quickly turned her gaze to the floor. "Hi."

He nodded. "Hey." Suddenly, his gaze swivelled to the broccoli. "Are you-"

"Oh, no," she said, hastily. "I just-" she swallowed. "I've not been cooking properly lately, and-"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I've noticed." He looked at her, and shook his head. "You do need to eat properly, you know." He stopped, realising he sounded like a parent lecturing a reluctant child. "Here." He took the broccoli from her hand, and walked in.

Her jaw dropped slightly. He was so...forceful.

"Can you cook?" she asked, trying to sound light hearted. He turned to her. "I can dabble," he said, his tone non-commital. Silently, she watched as he walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. She swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Arthur rummaged amongst the shelves, trying to find food that he could cook. <em>She needs to eat, <em>he told himself. He'd noticed that she'd lost weight. He bit his lip. Too thin - he shook his head.

_Stop it, _he told himself. _Stop thinking with your-_

"Do you need any help?"

He turned abruptly, suddenly noticing she was right behind him. "No, its fine," he replied, his tone kind. "I can do it."

"Um..." Ariadne paused, not sure of what to say. She felt thrown into confusion. Without a word, she turned and hurried from the room.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur bit his lip in frustration, but continued to cut and shred the lettuce. Hoping she'd come back. Sighing, he placed it in the colander, letting the cold water run over it, forming rivers amongst the green.

* * *

><p>Ariadne sat in her bedroom, trying not to think of what was happening. Arthur. In her apartment, cooking a meal. She rubbed her face. This was not the scenario she'd thought of, not the scenario she wanted. It was so...domesticated.<p>

She laid back on the bed. He'd seen her in her underwear. He'd been standing there, watching. His face had been flushed, and he'd looked embarrassed, but-

She shook her head. This was a nightmare. She began to hunt through her drawers. Her oldest, plainest clothes. These were the only ones that would do.

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed as he deftly tossed the vegetables in oil, then settled them back on the heat. He then tipped the contents of the colander into a glass bowl, letting the light catch the differing shades of green.<p>

He needed to talk to her. He had been raised to treat women with courtesy - not to humiliate, or abuse them. And how could he possibly do either to Ariadne? He bit his lip. She was delicate, petite. He'd felt protective towards her during their first job together, and wincing, realised how shocked he was that she viewed him as capable of doing those-

He stopped. _So why did you have that dream? _His mind asked. _Why did you think of doing those things to her yourself? Why do you think that restraining her, span-_

"Arthur?"

He stopped, and turned. His eyebrows raised - she was wearing a pair of old, faded jeans, and a sweater so baggy and stretched it had lost any semblance of shape. He smiled. "Yes?"

"Do you-" she paused, hesitating. "Do you want any help?"

He swallowed. "Just about done," he said, his tone neutral. "But, if you could get some plates and cutlery-" he stopped, realising that he was giving her orders - in her kitchen. He felt himself blush, furiously.

She was already moving towards the cupboards. "Of course."Opening the doors, she pulled out plates, and paused by a drawer to collect crockery. Gathering them up, she walked into the main lounge area, and started setting them down on the table. He turned his attention back to the Spanish omelette, noting with satisfaction it was starting to brown at the edges. Carefully, he tipped it onto a larger plate, and picking it and the salad up, headed to the lounge area. Ariadne was re-arranging the plates.

"Here we are!" he said, trying to sound positive. He put the dish in the centre of the table. She settled herself in her seat. "Smells great," she said, looking appreciative.

He began to cut into it. "Here," he said, sliding it onto her plate. She looked at it. "Arthur, there's a lot-"

"You need it," he said, cutting her off. "You've lost weight - this job is demanding, but its not worth getting sick over."

She swallowed. "I didn't think-"

He looked up. "What?" He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't think what?"

"That you noticed," she murmured. Her hair was beginning to fall over her shoulders, obscuring her face. Arthur stuck his fork in the omelette.

"Of course I notice." He left the omlette cooling on the end of his fork. "I notice you." _Its hard not to. _

"Well, I-" she toyed with her food. He frowned. She needed to eat. "Ariadne. Please eat that."

She looked up, and he could have sworn her eyes had sparked. "What?"

"Eat it. Please," he added as an afterthought.

She swallowed, and carefully cut a piece of omelette, and brought it to her mouth. As she put it in, and chewed, he nodded. "Good." The two of them fell into silence, and another piece disappeared. After a few minutes, he was relieved to see she'd eaten nearly half her serving.

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can eat anymore." He looked at her. There was a look on her face that he recognised, and he met her eyes.

"Ari. Eat it. Finish it." The tone came out as an order. "Its for your own good."

She nodded. "Otherwise?"

Arthur paused. The blood was beginning to pulse through his ears. "Otherwise, I'll-" He looked at her, and suddenly felt completely helpless.

"I won't do what you want."

The words came out hoarsely. She nodded, and as their eyes met, Arthur felt that for the first time, he was looking at her.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne looked at Arthur. "Of course I'll eat it," she said, meekly. To his relief, she began to cut off a piece of the omelette, gathered it onto her fork with salad, and put it in her mouth.

As he watched her, he took a sip of water. _Stay calm_, he told himself. As she swallowed, he smiled at her. "Sorry. I just-" he stopped, realising what he was about to say. "I worry about you."

She looked up. "You worry?" He nodded. "Yes." He looked back down at his plate.

"What made you worry?" she persisted.

"Well, I noticed that you'd lost some weight - I was concerned you weren't taking care of yourself." He took a bit of omelette.

She blushed slightly. "I guess skinny girls don't do it for you."

He nearly choked on his omelette. _What is she trying to do to me? _"Ari, unhealthy girls don't do it for me. I'd be just as concerned if you turned up to the warehouse weighing 300lbs." He winced - he sounded so cold, so clinical - and took another swallow of water.

She nodded. "OK." Another forkful of omelette disappeared into her mouth. He clutched his fork more tightly. "I'm sorry, what I meant is-" he tried to formulate the words - "I just want to-" his voice faded. He couldn't explain or justify himself.

The next few minutes passed in silence. Ariadne concentrated on eating, Arthur, his appetite virtually gone, contented himself with drinking water. After a few more minutes, Ariadne pu her knife and fork down. "I'm done."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've eaten less than half of it."

She looked at him. "Arthur, I can't eat anymore."

"Ariadne." His voice was firm. "You're-" He stopped, and pushing his chair back, stood up, quickly striding into the lounge area to retrieve his coat. His heart was racing, and he could feel his blood pulsing uncomfortably in his temples. She hurried after him. "Arthur, wait-"

He turned to her. "What are you trying to do?" He almost shouted. "Why are you behaving like this, like you're trying to defy me? What do you hope to get out of this, Ari?"

She fell silent. Ashamed of his outburst, he turned round, and started pulling his coat back on. _I have to get out of here, _he told himself. As he turned back round, he saw her face, pale, and guilty. This only increased his anger more.

"I know what you've been dreaming," he told her. His voice was toneless, and he saw her eyes widen with shock.

"I saw it," he said, ignoring her expression. "I saw how you dream about me spanking you, about me-" he swallowed, shaking his head. "What type of man do you think I am, Ariadne? You really think that's how I feel?"

She bit her lip, tears starting to form in her eyes. "No," she whispered. "No, Arthur, I'm sorry-"

"Look, it doesn't matter," he said, rapidly. "But don't do it again, ok? Don't do things like that, don't-" he stopped. The look of anguish on her face was more than he could bear. Tears were streaming down her face, and she took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and turned and practically ran from the room. He heard a door shutting, which he assumed was her bedroom door. Cursing under his breath, he went and knocked on it. "Ari, please."

"Just go." He heard her stifle a sob. "Please, Arthur. You're right, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He tapped again, more gently. "Ari, come on. I'm not saying that, I'm-" he blinked, and paused. _What am I saying? _he wondered. "Ari, please let me in. We need to talk."

"But, what you said-"

"Look, Ari, I'm not going to carry on yelling through a door! Let me in, or I'll-" he stopped, and before he realised, the next words had left his mouth.

"Or I'll punish you."

"No." Her tone was defiant. Arthur gripped the door handle, and turning it, opened the door. As he opened it, he saw her, sitting on the bed. In her underwear.

He swallowed. _She's_ _manipulated you, _an inner voice shouted, but he ignored it.

"Ari." His voice was firm. "Get off the bed, and bend over."

She did so. As he walked over, he felt himself tremble slightly. Turning, he took hold of the door handle, and shut it firmly.

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur leaned over Ariadne. She was bending over the bed, clad only in her delicate lilac and white underwear. He cast his eye over it.

_Matching set. She put it on just for you. _

He swallowed, and raising his hand, exhaled, then lowered it. He lowered it onto her buttocks, and began to run his hand over one cheek.

Underneath his touch, he felt her tremble slightly.

_Excitement? Or fear?_

"What do you want me to do?" His voice was hoarse, and he thought, somewhat diminished.

"I want you to-" her voice trailed off. "I want you to-"

He closed his eyes. Remembering the dream. The dream in which he punished her, using his hand. He let his hand rest upon her buttocks, then raised it again, the swiftness with which he brought it up causing a rush of air. He felt her tense beneath him. He brought his hand down - and let it smack onto the bed, next to her.

He heard her gasp. Disappointment? Anger? He swallowed, and ran his hand back over his hair. Suddenly, he leaned down, and kissed her on the neck.

He felt her gasp, and felt a sudden rush of longing. He kissed her again, and began to bury his face in her hair. As she tensed beneath him, he manouevred himself so he was lying next to her on the bed. He kissed her again. "Oh, Ari-"

"Arthur-" her voice was muffled slightly. "Arthur, please-"

"What?" He mumbled, his fingers caressing her shoulders. Without warning, managed to get her onto her back, and began running his fingers along her collarbone. "Oh, God," he breathed. "You're lovely." He felt himself tremble slightly.

"Arthur-" Ariadne's tone was slightly hard. "Arthur, please. Get off me."

He blinked, and suddenly felt himself go cold. He was in her bedroom - she was lying beneath him, in her underwear. He swallowed, and began to climb off. "I'm sorry," he muttered. As he began to stand up, he felt his eyes trailing over her body again. "I'm sorry, Ari."

Ariadne began to sit up. "Arthur?" He heard a quiver in her voice. "Arthur, you're-"

"Leaving," he said, his tone curt. "This was a mistake, I'm sorry." He reached for his suit jacket, which he'd laid over the back of a chair, and hastily pulled it on. He reached out, and opened the door. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't go. Please."

He turned. "Not a good idea." His voice was slightly harsh, and she flinched slightly.

"Why?" She practically whispered.

"Because you want something from me, and I want to give it to you, but I don't think you can really handle it." Arthur rubbed his face. "I've seen your dreams, seen how you want me to treat you, but Ari, I'm not that type of man." He shook his head. "And you can't accept that, so-"

"Arthur!" She looked at him, beseechingly. "Those are my dreams. My dreams. What makes you think I can't handle it?"

"Because this is me, and not your projection!" he said, angrily. "In your dreams, your projection of me does what you want. In reality, I do what I think is best." He looked at her. "And what's best is that I keep my distance from you."

She blinked. "Arthur, you don't-" her voice faded to a whisper. "You don't mean that."

"No, I do mean it." He looked at her. "You want me to do things - do things that I don't think I'm capable of." He looked at her. "Like - " He shuddered, and began to turn away.

"Coward."

Arthur turned back, his pulse rate starting to accelerate. "What did you say?"

"I called you a coward." Her tone was angry, and defiant. As their eyes met, Arthur saw a strength burn that he'd never noticed before. "You come into my dreams, you come into my apartment, you invite yourself to stay - but when I tell you what it is I want, you back off. You can't handle the reality Arthur. Not me. Because if you didn't want to think about it, why did you even come here?"

Arthur swallowed. "But all you seem to think about it me punishing you," he said, trying to stay calm. "Me spanking you. Me-" he swallowed, aware of a stirring in his groin.

"But thats what I want."

"But I want to treat you with love and respect," he said, gently. Before he could stop himself, he'd reached out, and taken her chin in his hand.

She nodded. "I want that to," she whispered. "But I want you to trust me, Arthur."

He leaned forward, and kissed her deeply. She began to wind her arms around him.

"Let's start all over again," he whispered. "I take you out...and then...its whatever you want."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Thank you," she whispered, huskily. He took her hand, and kissed her upturned palm. "No. Thank you."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for taking so long to update this!**

Ariadne bit her lip as she looked through her closet. She could not think of what to wear for her date with Arthur. She rummaged through the neat line of clothes, feeling herself becoming more bewildered with the choice.

"A dress", she murmured. "A dress, something - classy."

She pulled a simple black dress of the rack and held it to herself. It was well cut, flattering - but, she found herself sighing. It didn't feel as though it would be her.

She ran a hand through her hair, and sunk down onto the bed. She was meant to be meeting him in just under an hour, but still couldn't think of what to wear.

Then, she had a thought. She remembered overhearing a conversation between Eames and Arthur - the type of conversation held when it was assumed no-one else was listening. Eames had remarked upon make-up, and Arthur, almost casually, had commented how much he preferred the natural look.

"_Au naturel _is the best," he'd said, and Eames, grinning, had allowed him to go back to his work.

She swallowed, and looked down at the outfit she was wearing. Pale denim jeans; a button up shirt; a black jacket, and neck scarf. Could she allow herself to go to dinner with Arthur like this?

She paused. _I'll do anything you want,_ he'd promised. Picking up a comb and running it hastily through her tangled dark curls, she adjusted her scarf, and began to leave.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at his watch. He was waiting at the table, in the restaurant, impatiently tapping his fingers on the top of the smooth, polished surface. He'd agreed to meet her at 7.30pm - she was already late.<p>

_What's keeping her? _he thought, a stab of insecurity needling its way to the surface. He picked up his water glass, and took a sip, trying to calm himself.

He wanted to do things properly. Take her out. Show her that he was a gentleman. And then, maybe he would feel ready to deal with Ariadne's secret desires. Desires that were making him feel-

He shook his head. _Stop it. Control yourself. _

"Would you like to see the wine list, Sir?"

He blinked. A waiter was standing in front of him, his face impassive. Nodding, Arthur allowed the leather bound volume to be handed to him. He began to scan the list of red wines.

"A bottle of Beaujolais, please," he said, and handed the menu back. Swallowing, he leaned back in his seat, and reached again for his water glass.

"Arthur?"

He blinked. The Architect was standing in front of him, looking slightly dishevelled. His eyes widened as he took in her outfit.

"Ari, did you-" he stopped himself. The words _even bother to change_ where on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed them, trying to control his emotions. He looked at himself - he was wearing a sleek charcoal suit, and the restaurant was expensive. Was she trying to make a fool out of him? Punish him for his behaviour in her apartment?

_Punish him for not punishing her? _

The thought shook him, and he reached again for the water glass. His eyes casually wandered up her body. He frowned - why did she hide herself in layers of baggy, ill-fitting fabric?

He realised she was looking at him with an expression of consternation that was rapidly mutating into one of worry. He hastily took a swallow of water, then put the glass down.

"Please," he said, his voice soft, "join me."

* * *

><p>Ariadne sat down, feeling her stomach tighten. She was sure she'd seen Arthur frown - frown with displeasure. Swallowing, she reached for a menu, and opened it.<p>

"The restaurant's nice," she managed, and he nodded. He put his glass down, and looked at her.

"Ari, your clothes..." his voice trailed off. "I didn't realise you'd be dressing so- casually."

"Well, I was in a hurry," she said, quickly. "I had a model to finish, and then-"

"But it doesn't matter," he said, hurriedly, cutting her off. "Its just-"

"Just what?" She pressed.

"You have a really-" he stopped. Something as stirring within him - and he was beginning to feel shocked that he could veer so close to being crude. Normally, he chose his words very carefully. "Its just, you wear this baggy stuff, and-"

She raised an eyebrow. "Arthur. Do you want to see me in something...tighter? More revealing?" She leaned back, feeling surprised at her own boldness. She felt as though she were teasing him, trying to trap him into confessing things he'd perhaps prefer to keep secret. She picked up her water glass.

He looked at her. "Ari...I'm sorry. Its just I-"

She reached over, cupping his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, too. I think I'm trying to-" She blushed. "Well, I don't know what I'm trying to do."

His fingers tightened round hers. "Shall we order?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

He gestured to the waiter. "And when we've finished...back to my place?"

Ariadne swallowed. "Yes." She felt her heart lift. "That would be perfect."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne sighed as she took a sip of water. The food had been delicious, and so had the wine. She swallowed, feeling slightly light headed.

"You ok?" Arthur asked, concern flitting across his face. She nodded. "Just...a little warm."

"Probably the wine," he said, softly. "But it is warm in here. Do you want to go for a walk, afterwards?"

She smiled, and consented. He reciprocated, and gestured to the waiter. "The bill, please."

* * *

><p>"So, we could take the long way, or the short way back to my place," Arthur commented. "Which one do you want?"<p>

Ariadne blinked. "Um, I don't mind. You choose."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Ari. I asked you. You decide."

"Oh," she said, flustered. "Well, the short way?"

He smiled. "Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She bit her lip. "I guess not."

"Come on." He nodded, and the two of them began to walk through the city streets, given a slightly eerie quality by the street lamps. She swallowed. Her hands were in her pockets, whilst his were swinging by his side.

Ariadne studied his profile. He looked serious, and deep in thought. She looked at his hands, and suddenly felt a powerful urge to wrap her fingers round his. To make a connection.

She blushed. _He's seen you in your underwear. He's seen you-_

"Ariadne. Are you allright?"

"Oh." She mentally paused, and blinked. "Yes, I'm fine." She looked at him. "I just-"

"Its not far. But if you're tired, we can get a cab." He walked to the street, and hailed one. She paused, watching as he opened the door.

"In you get," he said, smiling. Nodding, she entered the car, and he climbed in after her. She stared at her hands in her lap, suddenly growing increasingly ashamed of her ill fitting outfit. Arthur looked straight ahead, not making eye contact. She shifted in her seat.

The silence was uncomfortable. Several times, she tried to look up and catch his eye, but lack of anything coherent to say prevented her. His hands were in his lap, perfectly calm. She bit her lip, wishing she could try and hold one.

"Right, we're here," he said, quietly. After handing the cab driver the fare, he opened the door, and began to get out. She swallowed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He looked at her. "My apartment is on the sixth floor. Are you ok with stairs? The elevator doesn't work properly."

She nodded. "Of course."

The walk up the stairs seemed to take an eternity. She followed him, noting the easy, athletic grace with which he hurried up the stairwell. After a few more minutes, he reached a corridor, and after hurrying down it, unlocked a door.

"Here we are."

She blinked.

The apartment was not what she expected. Instead of sterile lines, it was warm, decorated with art deco style furniture, and, she noted, a lot of books. She swallowed, and realised he'd gone into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Um, no thanks," she said quietly. "I'm just-"

He walked over, and began to place his arms around her. "Tired?" he whispered, leaning into nuzzle her neck with his lips. She nodded, feeling a thrilling rush of warmth.

"Yes."

He pulled back, and smiled. "Shall we go to bed?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for this chapter's shortness. **

Ariadne blinked. "Did you just say...?"

"Yes," Arthur said, gently, his fingers beginning to caress the sides of her neck. "Shall we go to bed?"

She looked at him. "Arthur, I-"

He took a step back, his face hardening slightly. "Please don't tell me. You-"

She looked at him, emotions flitting across her face. "I what?"

"Please don't tell me you-" He swallowed, and shook his head. "No, sorry, I need to-"

"Arthur!" Ariadne hurried after him as he turned and walked away. "Arthur, what is it?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "I'm sorry, I was-" he looked at her, and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, Ari. I take you out to dinner, bring you back to my place, and now it looks as though I expect-" He looked at the floor, his face reddening. "As though I expect sex."

She blushed. "But, Arthur, I-"

"Its just-" He swallowed, and began to turn away from her. "I'm sorry, Ariadne. I really am. Its getting late. You can have the bed, and I'll-"

His words were broken off, as she moved towards him, pulled his head down, and kissed him squarely on the lips. Blinking slightly, he reciprocated, pulling her close. He felt her body fold into his. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her nestle into him.

"Come on," he whispered.

She nodded, and the two of them headed for the bedroom. She could feel her heartbeat quickening, and could not bear to look at his face.

In case she woke up.

_But this isn't a dream. Its real. _

As they entered the room, she suddenly felt ashamed. Ashamed of her grungy clothes, ashamed of how she'd revealed her fantasies to him. As he closed the door, and started to undo his tie, she felt herself freeze. She sat on the bed.

Arthur smiled at her. "You ok?" he asked, softly, his fingers leaving the tie.

She swallowed. "Arthur...I think we need to talk. Please?"

He blinked. "Ariadne. What is it?"

"I just feel I..." she stopped, and looked at him. "I feel I owe you an explanation."

He leaned over, and kissed her. "No," he said, softly. "You don't owe me anything at all."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"I do," Ariadne repeated, her tone insistent. "Will you let me explain?"

Arthur looked at her, and reaching out, gently touched her cheek. "OK." He swallowed, and began to take off his jacket. "But do you mind if I sit down?"

She shook her head, and he settled down, next to her. As they adjusted themselves, she realised that his fingers had reached out, and gently began to lace themselves into hers. She exhaled slowly.

"All right." Arthur's voice was gentle. "What is it?"

"Those dreams..." she spoke hesitantly. "My dreams." She turned to him. "You...saw them."

Arthur nodded, his own face flushing slightly. "I did."

"I..." she blinked, and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For...making you think I only feel that way, that I-" she broke off, feeling unable to articulate her feelings. Arthur leaned over, and gently squeezed her fingers.

"All I saw," he said softly, "were the thoughts of a young woman who seemed to have very deep feelings." He looked at her, directly. "Why are you so ashamed?"

"Because what I wanted you to do," she mumbled, aware that tears were beginning to flow down her face. "Wanting you to-"

"Dominate?" Arthur spoke gently, and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Why do you want that?"

"Because-" she bit her lip. "Because in work, I always have to be in control. I have to make sure my designs are correct, or you all can't use them. I have to ensure that they're ok. Whereas, together-"

"You can give over control," Arthur finished.

"But there's something else," Ariadne said, turning and looking at him, directly.

"What is that?"

"I trust you." She swallowed, aware of how quickly her heart was beginning to beat. "I trust you, Arthur. And I thought that you would-"

"I would make you feel...safe?"

She nodded. "Yes. But..."

"What?"

"I don't think I'm good enough for you," she faltered. "I think there are other women out there, other girls, who are more suitable to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Well, you..." she stopped. She couldn't tell him, not completely, how inadequate she felt. "You're-"

"And you're you," Arthur interrupted. "And, Ariadne, the fact you think this about me- its incredibly flattering."

She nodded. This was what she had dreaded. He was flattered - but not excited. She felt her heart sink.

"Would you be flattered," Arthur said, slowly, "If I told you I feel the same way about you?" She blinked. "There's more to attraction than clothes."

She felt her breath catch, slightly. "Arthur..."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She reciprocated. Entangling, they fell down together, onto the bed.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne shivered slightly as Arthur kissed her neck. The touch of his lips on her skin made it tingle. She swallowed, and stretched.

"Hey," he whispered, as he began to trace a line down he shoulders. She let them dance down her skin, coming to the top of her shirt.

"May I?"

The question hit her with a jolt. She'd dreamed of this - but she'd been unprepared for how she'd actually feel. Here he was, the man she'd dreamed about, fantasised about, trying to shed her of her clothes. A feeling of longing emboldened her.

"Go ahead," she whispered, then pulled back. Had that been too blunt, too much of an order? It did not stop him. He began to gently tug on her shirt, eventually lifting it up, pulling it back over her head. As the cool air hit her skin, she felt a small shiver dance across her body.

"Arthur," she whispered. His fingers were gently dancing along the top of her lace bra. She felt a sudden pleasurable shock at what he was doing. She raised her hands up, and began to tug at his vest. As she started to unbutton, she felt him relax.

"Am I going too fast?" she whispered.

"I only want to go where you're going," he responded. Leaning down, he began to gently nip at her ear. "Continue. Please."

She nodded, and began to slide the well cut material off his torso. He ran his hands down her sides, and then bendin down, kissed her stomach.

She blinked. As he began to work his way back up, she felt herself grow in confidence. With a recklessness, she began to unbutton his shirt. As the crisp material submitted to her deft movements, he was concentrating on her own torso.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, and as he looked at her, her face coloured slightly. Hearing it in reality meant more to her than she'd ever dreamed.

"You are-" she stopped, suddenly feeling slightly childish. He blinked, and paused.

"What?"

"You are the first man who ever said that to me."

He looked taken aback. "I'm sure that's not the case." With a deft stroke, he began to gently move his fingers over her face.

"No, it is," she insisted. "You're the first man I've ever-" she lapsed into silence.

"Am I your-" he looked taken aback, and she shook her head, quick to dispell him of that notion.

"No, but the first in-" she swallowed, suddenly feeling embarrassed - "a long time."

Arthur nodded. "Well, I wasn't looking for anyone, either."

She smiled. "Well."

He was looking at her waist, and, then down at her jeans. "Ari...may I?"

She nodded. "Please."

He began to unbutton them. With a final push, she removed his shirt. His torso, lean and muscled, hovered over hers. She swallowed as he tugged, and removed her jeans. They hit the floor, and she allowed him to straddle her.

"Well," he whispered, bending over and kissing her on the lips, "its a little cold."

She smiled, and nodded.

"Shall we go to bed?"

He ran his finger down her jawline. "Sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure."

As the crisp sheets greeted their near naked bodies, Ariadne experienced a flush of vicarious pleasure. The man she'd only had in dreams was now besides her. She turned to him, smiling, a sudden wicked glint lighting her eyes.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" he was kissing her neck again, moving over her.

"You said we do whatever I wanted."

"Yes."

"Shall I tell you what is it?"

He paused, and looked at her. "Yes," he said, finally. "Please."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

"I want you to..."

"Yes?"

She paused, and struggled for words. Finally, she looked at him. "I want you to...dominate me."

Arthur blinked, and his mouth sagged open slightly. "Are you..." He bit his lip, and sank back onto the bed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He reached out, and took one of her hands. "Listen, this could be..." he looked at the floor.

"Arthur?" Ariadne pressed. "What is it?" her heart was beginning to hammer in her chest. Suddenly, fearing that she'd mis-judged him, she drew back slightly.

He turned back, and looked at her. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to-" her voice began to falter. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I just-" every word she tried to articulate turned to mud in her mouth. She felt herself blushing and began to stand up. "I should just-"

"No. Wait."

She blinked. Arthur was looking at her, a newly determined expression on his face.

"Ariadne. If you want this, I'll go along with it. But, remember, I've never-" he faltered - "done this before."

"Not with-" she paused, feeling her face turn scarlet. Arthur almost smiled.

"I've had relationships before, but not one that includes this."

She nodded. "OK." A twinge of jealousy was stirring in her mind, almost prompting her to demand who the relationships were with. She refrained, due to the heightened atmosphere pervading the room.

He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulder. "I've never done this with anyone. Made love, yes. But not this."

"Arthur, I do want-" she stopped. "I do want you to make love to me," she whispered.

He nodded. "I know."

She swallowed.

"Listen. You're still partially dressed. Get undressed. Completely."

She nodded. Arthur stood with his arms folded as she shed her remaining clothes. She noticed the change in his voice - it was no longer warm, and slightly husky, but commanding.

He nodded. "Wonderful." He walked over to her, and smiled. "Dominate. I presume you mean-" he raised an eyebrow, and she nodded.

"Right. Bend over."

She nodded, and walked to the end of the bed. As she bent over it, she felt his hand suddenly gilde over her skin, massaging it. She swallowed. The warmth of his touch was surprisingly gentle.

Suddenly, he drew his hand back, and she called out. "Wait!"

He stopped, his hand falling to his side. "This isn't-" she swallowed, and turned her head. "I want you to-"

"What?" he asked, softly, coming close.

"I want you to tie me. And then-" she blushed.

He nodded. "Done."

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur looked at Ariadne, who was sitting on the bed. Her hair was shining in the dim lamplight. He swallowed, and turned his back to her, carefully considering and marshalling his thoughts.

"Lie back on the bed," he said, his tone gentle. She nodded, and complied. He looked down at himself, and then at her.

"Is there..." his voice trailed off. He was suddenly feeling nervous. What she wanted him to do - what he had seen, in her dreams - but now faced with reality, he was beginning to doubt his ability to control himself.

_What if I hurt her? What if I damage her? _

"Arthur?" Ariadne prompted, surprised at how quickly the Point Man had lapsed into silence. "Are you ok?"

"I need something to-" he stopped. "Tie you with."

"Oh," she said, looking slightly surprised. "I have some tights in that drawer. The second one to the left," she added as an afterthought.

Annoyed at how clumsy his hands had suddenly become, he fumbled with the delicate drawer handles, until he opened it. Seeing the neatly stacked underwear within was somewhat arousing. He laid his hands on top of the silky briefs, savouring their touch.

_She wore these. Next to her skin. _He swallowed, and rummaged, his hands eventually closing on a pair of light tan tights. As he pulled them out, he frowned - they seemed slightly too dark for her fair skin. The mark, he mused, of a woman who perhaps didn't want to be noticed.

"I have them," he said, turning round. "Put your hands about your head."

She complied, resting them against the headboard. He paused, the tights growing warm in his hand. Carefully, he wound them around her wrists, and pulled them tight. As he deftly wove the knot, he took a brief glance at her face.

"You ok?"

"I asked for this," she reminded him. He nodded, suddenly feeling slightly foolish.

"Ari, I-" he paused. "If its too tight, or it starts to hurt, you need to say."

She nodded. "I will."

He looked at her. "Ready?"

"Yes." Her voice was slightly husky, and he could no longer tell if it was due to fear, or excitement. He began to place himself back on the bed, his legs opening and straddling her. She swallowed, and his eyes began to trail up her body.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her stomach. The soft brush of his lips startled her, and she bucked, involuntarily. He brought his head up, and swallowed.

"Relax," he said, softly.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to be so gentle with me," she said, her tone almost chiding. "I asked you to do this - and you've seen my dreams-"

He blinked.

"You can - just do what you want, without asking my permission."

He tilted his head. "As long as you're sure."

"I am." Her voice was the most forceful he'd ever heard. "Just- tell me what you want."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she said, her tone slightly exasperated. "I know you're a gentleman, but-"

"Be quiet." His voice was low, and stopped her.

She blinked.

"You said I should tell you what I want. What I want, is you to be quiet, and just relax. Understand?"

Ariadne nodded.

"Good."

Leaning over, he began sliding down her legs, reaching her underwear. As he tugged it off, he heard a soft sigh.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Without pausing to listen to a response, he leaned over, ready to caress her with his mouth.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

Arthur leaned over her, his hands gently stroking her sides. Ariadne swallowed. Had she pushed him too far? Had she challenged him, teased him?

Her thoughts were silenced as he kissed her. As his lips met hers, she realised she felt safe. Safe with him. Safe to explain and explore her desires. His tongue probed her mouth, exploring. She felt his hands gently press down on her.

As he pulled away, she articulated what she felt.

"Arthur. Please. Kiss me again. But..."

He smiled. "Shall I begin by kissing your neck?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He complied, bowing his head, and nibbling at her shoulder. As he began to move up her neck, he revelled in the feel of her soft, silky skin. As he reached her jawbone, he moved his hand down further, and started to gently caress her lower abdomen.

"How does that feel?"

She shuddered slightly. "Good," she breathed. "It feels good."

She mentally jabbed herself. She sounded so naive, so childish.

He nodded. "That's perfect."

She stopped, waiting, as his fingers slid ever further downwards. As they began to gently investigate, she sighed.

Arthur looked up. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, annoyed with herself. "I'm fine. I wanted this."

Arthur began to straighten himself up, and gently tugged on his shirt. She began to sit up, carefully helping him unbutton it. As the material began to slip off, revealing his torso, she couldn't help but feel a thrill at the sight of him. This man, whom she'd dreamed and fantasised about, was with her.

She took the shirt from him, and let it drop to the floor. Her hands felt his belt buckle, and began to tug.

A wave of anxiety suddenly overcame her. _What if he thinks I'm too inexperienced?_

Her hand trembled as she pulled the strip of leather out of the loops. Arthur looked down, and frowned; he'd noticed her trembling hands. "What is it?"

His voice was a shock. Ariadne looked up at him, feeling the romantic tension of the evening begin to melt and fade. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like it. Your hands are shaking." He spoke with an edge of bluntness. "You're not relaxed, Ari."

The Architect looked at him. "Its just...am I too inexperienced for you?" she blurted out. She swallowed, watching as his facial expression moved from concerned to surprised.

"Ariadne, I-" he paused, and shook his head. "Why would you even think that?"

Suddenly, she felt embarrassed - what had she implied to him? _Oh, God, he's going to think that I think he's a-_

"I have had other lovers," he said, as though reading her thoughts, "but I've been on my own for a while now. This job doesn't make it easy to meet people." He looked at her.

She swallowed. "Well, I-" she paused, looking into his eyes. "I've had a couple of boyfriends, but not really serious." She bit her lip. _Now he'll think I'm just playing with him._

"OK," Arthur said, gently, taking her hands. "Shall we talk about this?

**reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"So, let's talk about this." Arthur stretched himself out, and looked at the Architect. "You don't seem very comfortable."

Ariadne bit her lip. "Arthur, I'm not...inexperienced," she managed to get out, "but I'm not-" she blushed. "I haven't been with anyone since I started working with the team."

Arthur nodded. "Well, its time consuming. I haven't dated in a while." He looked at his hands. "I've had other lovers, but not for the last year or so."

Ariadne blinked. "Well, Eames always seems to have...someone."

"Well, that's Eames." Arthur was smiling. "But, Ariadne, you were putting yourself into dreams. Dreams with me as a projection."

She blushed. "I-" she stopped, trying to think of a coherent answer. "I thought you..." the words were dying in her throat, and Arthur, noticing her difficulty, began to assist her.

"Was attached?" He shook his head. "No. There was someone, though. A couple of years ago."

Ariadne blinked. "Who?" she blurted out, then bit her lip. He looked at her. "Its ok. She was...she was a mark." He paused, and continued. "College student, postgraduate. Her father approached us, wanted to know whether she'd made a will. There were family difficulties. Her parents were divorced, her mother's parents had passed away, and left a considerable sum of money. Her father wanted to know who she'd left it to."

"And...you got close?"

Arthur nodded. "Part of the set up. I was meant to pose as a student, in her class, and meet her. I caught her just before she left, and asked her for coffee. We met up a couple of times, but nothing happened."

"How come?"

"Cobb refused to continue with the job," Arthur paused. "He felt it was too immoral. His attitude was it was a family matter, and not for us to interfere with."

Ariadne swallowed. "But...did you see her again?"

"Alicia? No." Arthur shook his head. "After Cobb pulled out of the job, I never saw her again." He bit his lip. "But, she was like you. Thoughtful, intelligent, academic..." he turned to her. "I think you could say you're my type."

Ariadne felt a slight flush. "Thank you."

"But after her...no-one. Until I met you." He turned his head. "I don't see people casually. Life's too precious. It has to be someone I know I'm going to want to spend time with."

She bit her lip. "I didn't think you were attached. I just thought...you wouldn't be interested. I think I've led you on. And-"

"How have you done that?"

She blushed, furiously. "I used the PASIV, and those dreams. You came round my apartment, and found me in my underwear. Now, you're with me, and I told you I had fantasies, but when it comes to it-" She blinked, shocked to find tears forming in her eyes. "I think I'd better not continue with this."

Arthur blinked, his eyes wide. "Ariadne, you don't mean-"

"Yes, I do!" She rubbed her face. "I wanted those fantasies to happen, but when you're in front of me, I think that you're too attractive, too-"

He reached out, his hands took her shoulders, and he pulled her to him, silencing her protests with a kiss.

Shocked, she stiffened, but then responded, letting her body melt into his. After a few seconds, they began to pull apart.

"Now, listen to me," Arthur said, his tone warm, but firm. "You haven't led me on. I'm not a naive little virgin myself, and you have the right to decide if you don't want to take things further. But, if that is the case, I can wait. Sex is not the only reason I'm here with you. And, you are my type. Didn't you just hear me say it? If I didn't think you were attractive, do you think I'd be here, now?"

She nodded. "Arthur I-" She bit her lip. "Kiss me again?"

He complied, leaning forward, and she sighed. He took a step back. "Now, do you want to go to bed? Or would you prefer it if we didn't spend the night together?"

Swallowing, she pulled him closer. "Maybe it would be better if we just went to bed."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I agree."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"What do you want me to do first?"

Ariadne swallowed. "Kiss me."

He nodded, and leaned forward. As his lips began to lightly brush over her skin, she felt herself start to relax. There was a warmth, a gentleness, that underpinned the obvious desire. She swallowed, and began to lightly brush er fingers over his shoulders.

"Do you want to lie down?"

She murmured her assent, and began to crawl backwards onto the bed. Arthur proceeded to cover her skin with kisses - little darting kisses, that pecked at her body, only seeking to heighten her desire for him. She begin to encircle him with her arms.

He smiled, and began to lean closer to her. "I can get on top?"

She nodded, feeling her pulse quicken. "Yes...please..."

Arthur was practically naked, his body reflecting in the dim light of the bedside lamp. She watched him as he moved on top of her. His movements were quick, and graceful. As he straddled her, she impulsively began to reach for his boxers.

"Hey!" he said, surprised. "You-"

"Arthur." Ariadne was surprised at her own boldness. "I want to-" she blushed, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. Arthur, however, saw her difficulty.

"I want you to," he said, softly, and with a deft movement, was completely naked. She looked down, and as her eyes rested on him, found herself overcome with desire. Before he could say another word, her hands were reaching for him, caressing him.

Arthur closed his eyes, allowing her to touch him. Her movements were light, and gave him a throb of pleasure. He smiled, and opened his eyes.

"My turn," he whispered.

Ariadne lay back, allowing the Point Man to explore, and stroke. She swallowed as his touch tickled, then giggled. Arthur looked up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, completely." She looked at him, and felt a wave of tenderness. "I'm fine."

Arthur nodded. "Good." Before she could move, he'd suddenly placed his head down, inbetween her legs.

Ariadne shut her eyes, not wanting to see anything. The intensity of her feelings were starting to become overwhelming, and she didn't want them to stop.

After a few movements, she became aware that he was moving up her body, with urgency. She felt his touch, his fingers, and his lips. She began to stiffen.

"Relax." It was almost an order. "Please."

Ariadne could not refuse. She began to stretch, letting him straddle her. As he began to enter, she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling an unwillingness to let go. He began to thrust.

Ariadne felt her body shudder. An intensity of feeling was surging through her, causing her to gasp. Finally, she cried out, feeling her body relax as soon as a moment of intensity passed. Arthur blinked, and looked down into her face.

"Are you allright?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice soft. "I'm fine. Really." She let her breath escape, and smiled to placate him again. "Please. I wanted this."

He smiled, and touched her cheek. "So did I," he whispered.

She began to sit up, feeling a warmth tingle over her skin. He turned away, and she looked at him quizically, almost hurt, until she realised he was pulling a small clear sheath off himself. She blushed. "Oh, I didn't-"

He grinned. "I thought for both of us." He got up, clearly wanting to dispose of it, and began to walk into the bathroom. Ariadne felt a glow of happiness suffuse her. Her dreams were turning into a delicious reality.

Arthur re-entered, a towel swathed around his slender hips. "Do you...want to take a shower?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

She blinked. "I-"

"Its just..." he swallowed. "I would-"

She got up, accepting his proposal without another word. As they entered the bathroom, she felt a delicious tingle at being so close to him. They had shared something so intimate, and she now felt that it was only the start. As he turned the water on, she began to press up close against him.

"Wow!" Arthur laughed as her mouth found his. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

She felt a delicious thrill at the compliment. Before he could speak again, she was pulling him into the shower, and soaping her hands. Pushing him up against the wall, already slick with water, she trailed them down his torso, before coming to his groin. Before he could stop her, she was turning her attention to his most intimate area.

"Oh, god," he groaned. Before he could move, she was up against him, pulling his head down, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against the wall.

* * *

><p>Ariadne lay in bed, a swirl of emotions raging inside her. She turned to look at Arthur, stretched out, sleeping. She smiled, marvelling at his cheekbones and lean torso.<p>

_Why would he be interested in me? _

__She shook her head, trying to kill the ugly, unwelcome little thought. He was with her, he wanted her, and that was all she needed. She sighed, and turned over, too emotional to sleep.

Suddenly, she heard a faint buzzing coming from the chair. Arthur's suit jacket pocket. Puzzled, she got up, and began to investigate. As her hand moved, she realised what it was.

His cell phone.

Ariadne knew she ought to stop. But she couldn't. Without thinking, she pulled the sleek black Samsung phone out of the expensive suit pocket. It had stopped, but what she saw made her heart contract painfully in her chest.

A text message.

_"Arthur - thanks for the other night. You need to call me! L. x"_

__She was so shocked she nearly dropped it on the floor. L - she had to be the woman Arthur had met the previous night. The woman who could have passed for a top model.

The Architect felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd been such a fool. Her fantasies had been correct - thats all they should have stayed as.

She looked at the sleeping man in the bed. He looked innocent, sweet faced. Trying to control her emotions, she carefully placed the phone back in his jacket pocket, and climbed into bed, her mind surging with unwanted, unwelcome thoughts.

All** reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me**

Ariadne shifted, her mind in turmoil. She should never have looked at that message, but it had awakened a surge of jealousy, and insecurity.

She turned, and looked at Arthur. He was still asleep. Leaning back against the pillows, she wondered how she could possibly repair the chasm that had suddenly opened up, threatening to suck them both in.

* * *

><p>Arthur opened his eyes. Ariadne was lying next to him, asleep. He smiled, and deciding against waking her, began to sit up, swinging his legs out of the bed. As he began to leave the room, he heard a slight bleep.<p>

Frowning, he tried to trace it. As he reached down, he realised it was his cellphone. Flipping it open, he pressed a couple of buttons, noting he had a message. As he read it, he nodded, the cool nonchalent nod of a man who does not have to explain himself. Switching it off, he headed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ariadne blinked, and opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep, and began to sit up, uncomfortably. Arthur, she realised with a sinking heart, was not in the room. In fact - she squinted, scanning the room - nor where his clothes.<p>

"Morning," a gentle voice said. Turning her head, she saw him, standing in the doorframe, fully dressed. He smiled. "Coffee?"

She nodded, taken aback by his presentable appearance. She felt, with a sudden pang, that she must look untidy, unkempt. He turned, but came back a few minutes later, holding two mugs. "Here."

She took one, carefully balancing it in her hands. "I should get up."

He looked at her. "Ari...we do need to talk."

She felt a sudden, sickening sensation in her stomach. The talk. It wolud be _Thanks for last night, but it can't continue. _He took her hand. "This evening," he said, suddenly.

She blinked. "What?"

"This evening. We'll talk." He smiled, and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I will see you later, ok?"

She nodded, suddenly afraid of the sound her voice would make. He picked up the coffee mug, and left, as noiselessly as he had entered.

* * *

><p>Arthur checked his watch as he hurried down the street. His late morning meeting, he felt, was in danger of leaving. Finally, he reached the restaurant, and scanned the room.<p>

She was sitting, facing the window. He walked over, noting how her hair was tied up in the back. "Lisette?"

She smiled. "Arthur!" Standing up, she moved to kiss him on the cheek. "I've been waiting. And as for the other night-"

Arthur sat down, sighing. "The other night when I told you it was possible to do this job?" he raised an eyebrow. "Don't try and make out it was something it wasn't."

She smiled, and placed her hand on his. "It could be."

Arthur swallowed, and carefully withdrew his hand.

* * *

><p>Ariadne got up, and began to walk around the apartment. Arthur had gone, and that night, they were going to talk.<p>

Suddenly, she blinked. _Why should he make all the decisions? _

__Swallowing, a plan began to form in her mind.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Biting her lip, Ariadne spread the contents of the bag out on the bed. It looked far more inviting than it had done in the store. She swallowed, scooping up the scraps of lacy material, then, as though ashamed, dropped them back on the bed.

She sat down, breathing slightly quickly. Tonight - Arthur wanted to talk. She intended to make sure talking was the last thing he felt like doing.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you understand," she said, softly. "This arrangement could be very lucrative for you...if you do as I say."<p>

Arthur blinked. "I don't take kindly to blackmail," he said, coldly. "And if you try, I will terminate this agreement now."

She swallowed. "Well, I'm sure we could-"

"No." Arthur's voice was firm. "I mean this."

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed, and began to pull the silky material on. She paused, suddenly heading to the bathroom. Looking amongst the shelves, among the crowded bottles and tubes, she discovered her razor.<p>

Smiling, she began to adjust it to slide along her legs.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Arthur?"<p>

He looked at her. There was a softness in her voice that was not matched by her eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, quietly.

She leaned forward. "Are you...impotent?"

He blinked, shocked. "What?"

"You heard. You're turning me down...claiming that its blackmail...but are you sure its not to merely cover up your own inadequacies?"

Arthur felt himself turning scarlet. "I...you..."

"Its all right," she cooed, leaning forward, gently brushing his hand. "You can admit to it. Admit to what the expensive suits and genuine rolex and polished manners are trying to hide! The fact that if you were confronted with a woman - a real woman, who has opinions, tastes, and intelligence - you turn into a scared little boy."

The Point Man began to get to his feet. "I-"

"Oh come on," she hissed. "You really want to make a scene, right here, in this restaurant? Because you can't handle the reality of sex? You can't handle that you couldn't get it up?"

Arthur felt a flash of anger. Her face was serene, smiling. He leaned forward. "I can assure you," he said, coldly, "my girlfriend last night didn't have any complaints. Maybe its just you."

She leaned back, her face a mask.

"Or maybe she's just easily pleased." She raised an eyebrow. "And doesn't want to hurt you."

She got up, smiling. "I think I'll wait for your call. You can pay on the way out."

Stunned, Arthur watched her sashay her way out of the room. Feeling shocked, he motioned to the waiter. Checking his watch, he swallowed. He had only an hour before he had to meet Ariadne.

* * *

><p>Ariadne studied herself in the mirror. The silky creations she had pulled on complimented her figure, and her skin tone. Her hair was glossy, and her face made-up.<p>

_I'm not going to let Arthur take control._

__She stretched herself out on the bed. As the doorbell to the apartment rang, she smiled.

* * *

><p>Arthur pressed the doorbell, almost impatiently. He swallowed, mentally rehearsing what he was planning to say.<p>

As the doorbell opened, his eyes widened.

Ariadne leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, Arthur. Aren't you coming in?"

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Ariadne..." Arthur was slightly stunned. Standing in front of him was a woman wearing a tight black lace corsolette, complete with a black robe, loosely belted around her waist. He blinked, unable to reconcile his memory of the Architect with the young woman standing in front of him.

"Come on," she purred, her voice warm, and seductive. Entranced, Arthur began to walk towards her, and felt a pleasurable shock as her hands touched his.

Arthur smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where do you think?"

Before he could even think of voicing a protest, they had fallen together onto the bed. His hands began to move up, trying to free her body of the belted robe, which was now becoming a barrier.

"Ari-" he paused, feeling slightly shocked. "This is...not like you-"

"Arthur." There was teasing note in her voice. "Are you being a stick in the mud?"

His colour flared at the suggestion. "No," he said, trying desperately to take his hands off her silk covered body, "but this really isn't like you. Normally, you're-"

"What?" A slightly sullen tone was creeping into her voice. "I'm what, Arthur?"

"Sweet." The word had left his mouth before he could stop it. "Normally, you're sweet, and not trying to be a seductress." He frowned. "Listen, this really isn't you."

Hurt, she sat bolt upright. "So, I'm not a seductress?" Her voice was cold. "You think that about the other women in your life, do you?"

What?" Arthur looked flummoxed, and confused. "Other women? Ariadne, I'm not an innocent. I have had lovers before..." he flushed, then realised she was looking at him with growing hurt. "But I'm not involved with other women now." He shook his head. "The only woman I've been involved with lately is you."

"Then who was that on the phone?" she demanded, her jealousy beginning to overcome her. "Tell me, Arthur!"

The Point Man shook his head, and took a step back. "You've been checking my phone?" his voice was tigt with disbelief. "Not very trusting, are you?"

"Who is she?"

"A client," Arthur said shortly. "A former client, who can't let things go." He watched as her face slowly started to lose its disbelieving expression. "A former client, who accuses me of being impotent in a way to manipulate me into sex." He glared at her. "And please tell me that's not what you're trying to do."

"I-" Ariadne stopped, slightly stunned. "Arthur-"

"Oh, please." Arthur's voice was scathing. "You hook yourself up to the Pasiv, having these dreams, in which I'm the fantasy. You go along with coming home with me, and then, suddenly, when you think there might be someone else, you dress up, only to try and seduce me?" He shook his head. "Its not going to work."

Suddenly, her hands were on his wrists. "Why not?" Her tone held a challenging note. "I'm not trying to manipulate you, Arthur. I just want you to..."

"What?" he said, almost harshly.

"To want me," she nearly whispered. "To want me, Arthur."

He raised his eyebrows, then leaned forward. "Ariadne. I wanted you without you having to resort to this." He reached out, and gently touched her face. "Trust me."

"Prove it," she challenged.

"I will." Leaning forward, their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ariadne smiled as she looked at the sleeping Arthur. He had proven he'd wanted her, in the wonderful moments of intimacy they had just shared.

She frowned. Whoever this woman was...she swallowed, and leaned down, her hand searching for the shiny metal box. Leaving the Point Man sleeping, she began to flick open the catches, her eye looking at the PASIV within.

She began to pull out the lead. With some subtle dreaming, he would be hers. Always.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked, and tried to move. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that his hands were restrained at the top of the bed, tied to the metal frame. He shifted, and turned his head. Relief flooded through him as Ariadne approached. She was dressed, he noticed, in a filmy white nightgown, expensive and sensuous. She leaned over him, and kissed his forehead.

"There," she said, beginning to stand up. "I want to make you happy Arthur, understand?"

He nodded, and tried to open his mouth, then realised there was a gag tied round it. He ran his tongue at the edge of the soft cotton material, and blinked. He had never been in a situation before where Ariadne had so forcefully taken control. Feeling unsettled, yet oddly excited, he opened his eyes, wide.

"Arthur. I love you. I'm going to make you realise how much I love you, and you need me."

She began to kiss his face, gently, showering it with kisses. The touch was soft and electric, and he let himself revel in the feel of it. She slid her hands down his torso, using her thumbs to massage and stimulate his skin. He felt himself shudder slightly under the feel of her hands.

Her mouth was sliding over his chest. "I need to go further," she whispered, looking up. Before he could make any movement, she was further down, and her mouth was exploring his most intimate part.

He felt himself stiffen, then began to feel the waves of pleasure. As she carefully, tenderly made him her own, he wanted to exhale, to shout out with pleasure. After a few minutes, she looked up.

"Oh, you're really quiet-" suddenly, the gag was removed. He looked at her, and ran his tongue over his lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"So," he said, tilting his head. "Keeping me here against my will?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Making you realise what you want." She leaned back. "But I'll tell you what you need right now."

To his surprise, she got off the bed, and began to disappear into the kitchen. When she returned, his eyes narrowed. She was holding a small tub of ice cream.

"What have you got that for?" He asked, slightly suspiciously.

"Why do you think?" she responded, peeling off the lid, and digging the spoon in. She offered it to him, and he parted his lips. The sweetness was electrifying.

"You don't let yourself have things you want, Arthur," she chided him. "You need to relax, enjoy yourself, indulge yourself-"

He looked at her. A sudden surge of desire was beginning to course through him He swallowed, leaning over as far as he could. "Untie me." His voice was soft, but low. "Now!"

"Arthur-" Ariadne swallowed, suddenly realising that in this dream, she could lose control of the situation very quickly. "Arthur, I-"

"Ariadne. Untie me"

She shook her head. "No."

"What?" He looked at her, shocked. "Ariadne, untie me, and-"

"No, Arthur..." She smiled. "I'm in control of you here."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly, the ground began to shake. As the dream began to ebb away, Ariadne noticed a flash of respect in his eyes.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur?" Ariadne whispered. He was turning his head towards her, smiling. She blinked. Taking him into this dream had been a risk, but his expression was showing a satisfaction she'd never seen before. He looked at her directly. "Yes, Ariadne?"

"I-" she blinked. "I-"

"Oh, you don't have to explain, Ariadne." Arthur was smiling. "You tie me up, feed me ice cream, make me feel-" he leaned forward, his body coiled around the covers - "desired."

"I did?" she blinked.

"Yes." He put his hand on her wrist, and began to pull her forward, kissing her softly on the mouth. "But, if you want to do this, we need to do it properly."

"Are you serious?"

"Ariadne. I'm prepared to be submissive to you. But we have to do it right. And doing it in a dream, is not." He frowned slightly, then turned and looked at the clock. "Its only 2am. We have the rest of the night."

She swallowed, and nodded. "I think I need some water."

Before he could speak again, she had got up, walking into the kitchen. As she poured herself a glass of water, she took a sip, feeling her hand tremble. Arthur was asking her to be dominant, a thought that she had never considered. She felt her hand tremble again, and put the glass down, carefully.

After a few more minutes passed, she took a deep breath. She had to go back, to see what Arthur intended. This was new. She had dreamed about it, fantasised - but now the reality was presenting itself, and confusion mixed with desire was coursing through her.

She turned, and began to walk back to the bedroom. Arthur was lying in the bed, stretched out. She swallowed, and began to adopt her new persona.

"Arthur." Her voice was forceful. "Sit up."

He blinked, and began to smile. "Of course," he replied, almost coquettely, and she moved over to him. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a pair of tights.

"I'm going to tie your hands behind your back," she informed him. "If at any point this begins to hurt, you need to use the safe word."

He nodded. As he leaned forward, and she looped the fabric around his wrists, and pulled tight, she leaned down, and nuzzled the back of his neck with her chin. She heard him sigh, softly.

"Right." She swallowed. "I think you shouldn't have to see either." She began to blindfold him, and then had a thought.

"Arthur, I'm going to gag you. I want you to enjoy this, but I don't need you to tell me you're enjoying it."

"Of course."

As she dug in her drawer for a gag, she felt powerful. As Arthur was steadily deprived of his sight and voice, she planned her nest move. Carefully, she sat on top of his legs, straddling him. His back was against the wall, and she leaned forward, kissing him on the neck. As she felt him swallow, she kissed him again. And again. His neck shivered from her touch.

She reached out, beginning to trace her fingers down his chest. As he jerked his head, she knew that she was moving correctly, making him want her. She could hear a slight whining in his throat, the sound of desire.

She began to move further down his body, and started to kiss his torso. She lightly traced her fingers over it, noting the shape of the ribs, and the smooth, lean muscle. As she ran her hands down his waist, she paused as she came to his hips.

Leaning down, she kissed his abdomen, then moved to him most intimate part. As she placed her mouth upon it, she felt him shudder. Using her tongue, she proceeded to pleasure him, feeling his body convulse slightly under his touch. She took him in her mouth, gently massaging with her teeth.

She heard him groan, a sound deep from the back of his throat. She swallowed. Carefully, she began to pull her the silky nightgown she was wearing, and started to straddle him.

As she did so, she could feel him jerk. Leaning over, carefully, she pulled off the gag, leaving his mouth free. "Ariadne," he gasped, his voice rough with desire.

Swallowing, she began to move, allowing him inside her. Then, realising the tension had mounted, she began to ride him, urging him towards release.

As she moved, he did. She felt a sudden freedom, realising that this man was beneath her, and it was she who was causing him such unique, intoxicating pleasure. As she moved more quickly, she realised his breathing was becoming more rhythmic, more deep. As she moved, he moved with her.

Finally, they moved towards climax. As the sense of bliss hit her, she heard him moan with pleasure, then say one word:

"Ariadne!"

In that moment, she knew he was hers.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Sorry for the wait!**

Ariadne stretched out in the bed, and smiled. Arthur was lying next to her, his eyes closed. Deep in sleep. On impulse, she began to run her hand down his chest, stopping abruptly of his most private area.

She blinked, amazed at her own audacity. The Point Man - imperious, slightly arrogant, and aloof - had become hers. She had blindfolded him, tied him, and brought him to a climax. She could not resist gently touching him, to reassure herself.

He didn't stir.

Putting her hand back besides herself, she closed her eyes. Her mind was racing. She allowed herself to fall into sleep, her mind curiously blank of dreams.

* * *

><p>She awoke, and rolled over. To her surprise, the other side of the bed was empty.<p>

She bit her lip. Arthur had gone. She ran her hand over the sheets, as if trying to detect a trace of him. She fell back onto the bed, worries suddenly crowding into her mind.

He had gone. Had he felt she had come on to strong to him, tried too hard to make him want her? Insecurities started to brim to the max, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she regretted it all.

The fantasies with the PASIV. The attempts to seduce him. She shook her head. She'd gone too far. Feeling dejected, and angry with herself, she sank back onto the bed.

Suddenly, she heard the front door bang.

Getting up, a tidal wave of relief washing over her, she headed for the kitchen. He was holding a cardboard holder, containing two large lattes, and a paper bag.

"Morning," he said, gently.

"Morning," she said, swallowed. She felt nervous. He had penetrated more than her body the previous night. She watched as he put the cups of coffee on the table, and proceeded to put croissants on a plate.

She blinked, and sat down. He sat opposite. The two ate in silence for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"About last night-"

"What about it?"

"It was-"

He reached across, covering his hand with hers. "It was wonderful," he said, sincerely.

She blushed scarlet. He picked up his croissant.

"Ariadne."

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to-" he paused, his eyes flickering across her - "experiment?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." He was smiling. "Experiment more."

The Architect was thrown, slightly. "In reality?"

"Yes," he confirmed, nodding. He took another bite of croissant. Suddenly, she had a glimpse that her control over him was merely fleeting, and illusory.

But she had to have him.

"Yes," she confirmed, nodding.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"So," Arthur said, stretching out a long leg, "talk to me."

"About what?"

"Your fantasies." He took another bite of croissant, delicately licking up the crumbs - a movement that held her attention. "What do you think about?"

She blinked. She had not expected him to be quite so direct. "Well, I-"

"Come on Ariadne." He was smiling. "I found you dreaming...fantasising, remember?"

She blushed. "Yes, you did-"

"So, I'm intrigued." He took another bite of croissant. "What do you think about?"

"Well-"

"Me taking control?" He was smiling now. "Or is it you taking control?" He finished the croissant. "You've brought me into dreams of your fantasies, but isn't reality better?"

She swallowed. "One fantasy-"

"Yes?" His voice was gentle. "Talk to me." He had brushed the crumbs from his hands, and reaching out, took her fingers, gently. "Let me into them."

She smiled. "Well, I did think of you and I meeting for dinner."

"Right."

"Except - we wouldn't know each other."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "The old strangers meeting at midnight routine?"

She blushed, and suddenly felt defensive. "You think its dull."

Arthur shook his head. "Did I say that?" He raised an eyebrow. "No." He carefully massaged her fingers with his. "Don't assume what I'm going to say, please. I like to surprise."

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, we wouldn't know each other, but you - you would take-"

Arthur was starting to nod. "Oh, I see." A grin was beginning to spread across his face. "I see." He raised an eyebrow. "I think we can do this."

She swallowed, her nervousness beginning to dissipate. She reached for her coffee and took a sip. "When?"

He leaned over, and kissed her forehead. "Tonight?" He smiled at her. "I can make reservations."

"All right," she breathed, suddenly realising that her fantasy was turning into reality...and he was prepared to indulge her. "Will you-"

"Let you know where? Of course. Now, its nearly half eight."

Ariadne blinked. "We should get going."

"Absolutely. Don't want the others wondering where we are."

* * *

><p>She bent dilligently over her desk. Arthur walked over, and handed her a scrap of paper. He smiled, and walked away. She blinked, and looked down at it.<p>

_Troccaderas. 8pm. Wear something you like. A. _

She blinked. Troccaderas? It was expensive. Swallowing, she folded the paper, and put it in her pocket.

She suddenly felt unsure, uneasy. Biting her lip, she pressed on with her work. It felt as though the power balance was shifting again in their relationship - he was in charge.

Smiling, she decided on her outfit for the evening.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the restaurant, his martini untouched. He smiled to himself- waiting for Ariadne was something he was prepared to do.<p>

Eventually, the door opened, and she walked in.

He blinked. She was wearing a long lilac beaded top, over jeans. He blinked, and looked down at himself. Due to the nature of the restaurant, he was in full evening dress.

As the Architect looked at him, she gasped slightly. "You look-" she swallowed. "I-"

"I thought you wanted me to pretend we didn't know each other," he reminded her, mildly irritated. "Sit down."

"I-"

"Sit down."

Ariadne did so. The slight feeling of nervousness was being replaced by longing.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Right," Arthur said, authoratively. "I'll order for us."

Ariadne swallowed. She felt slightly unsure. In her dream, Arthur was polite, chivalrous. This one appeared to be slightly more domineering.

"All right," she said, meekly. As the words left her mouth, a waiter appeared, so smoothly it was as though he were on rollers. "May I take your order?"

"Of course," Arthur said, smoothly. "Could I please have a steak, rare, with the chef's salad, and the salmon en croute for my companion."

Ariadne blushed. Companion? She picked up her water glass, and took a sip. He handed back the menu. "And a bottle of Merlot, please."

The waiter nodded, and withdrew. Ariadne stared at her plate.

"So," Arthur said, casually. "Take off your jacket."

She blinked. She was still wearing a light jacket over her top. She began to peel it off, and he nodded, appreciatively. "Very nice."

She took another sip of water. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Are you allright?" he asked, courteously.

"Yes, thank you." She was beginning to feel out of her depth. The previous night, she had felt a sense of power over this man. Now, he was the one who was in charge, and she was unsure as to whether she was nervous - or enjoying it.

"You look lovely," he said, reaching over, and touching her hand.

"I'm not that dressed up," she faltered.

"You don't need to be."

She cast a look round the room. Several of the other women were dressed immaculately, in expensive evening wear. She swallowed, suddenly feeling too casual, too flighty.

Suddenly, Arthur looked at her. "Quick, give me a kiss."

She blinked. "What-oh!" His lips pressed onto hers, as he leaned across the table. As their lips met briefly, he gently caressed her hand. She sat down, feeling slightly dazed.

He had tricked her. Stolen a kiss. Again. Feeling slightly foolish, she glared at him. He reached for his wine glass and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'm not a toy," she said, angrily.

"I never said you were." He shook his head. "Don't misjudge me, Ariadne."

She fell silent, as their food appeared. The waiter carefully and slightly self-consciously set their food down in front of them. Ariadne blinked, and looked down at the plate.

"It looks wonderful," Arthur said, appreciatively.

Ariadne nodded. "Yes."

Picking up his cutlery, Arthur began to cut into his steak, the meat tearing, and oozing. Ariadne looked at it. Arthur looked up.

"Ariadne, please eat," he said, softly. "You need to."

She swallowed. "Its just-"

"Just what?"

"I'm not in the mood for salmon."

He looked at her, his brow creasing. "What?"

"I-" She leaned forward, her lips quirking. Arthur was looking discomfitted. "I prefer...meat."

He narrowed his eyes. "Meaning?"

She casually looked at him. "Meaning..."

Before he could move, she had disappeared under the table.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Um, I realise this chapter might not be to everyone's taste (no pun intended, sorry) but it seems to me that its a bit of taboo subject, anyway!**

Arthur felt his pulse rate rise. Ariadne was now under the table, clearly on a pretext of looking for a napkin, or a piece of cutlery. Swallowing, his eyes widened slightly as she felt her hand move along his thigh. He coughed, hoping to distract attention from anyone who was looking.

"Ariadne", Arthur whispered, hoarsely. "Stop it."

He felt his hand crawl further up his thigh, inching towards her prize. He felt himself fighting a wave of mounting anger, coupled with mounting desire.

"Stop it," he whispered again, hoping that no waiter or other diner spotted what was going on. Realising he was in danger of losing control, he leaned down, placed his hand under the table, and found hers, that was only literally an inch from his groin. Angrily, he placed his hand over hers, and squeezed it.

He heard a slight sigh of annoyance from the Architect. Satisfied, he kept his hand over hers, aware that she was now beginning to move back out from the underneath, and to get up. He pulled his other hand on to the table, trying to control his emotions.

As she took her seat, he noticed how flushed she was. He silently took a sip of wine. "Finished?" he asked, hoarsely.

Ariadne looked at him. Her expression could be described as a scowl. "Arthur-"

"Do you want us both arrested for public indeceny?" he asked, keeping his voice low. "Ariadne, you do not have to resort to - that!"

"And what was- that?!" she retorted.

Arthur blinked. A different side of the Architect was being revealed to him in full, and he was no longer sure if he wanted it - or enjoyed it. "Well, I got the impression you wanted to-" he leaned forward, and whispered. "Go down on me."

"Arthur." Ariadne looked at him, innocently. "I was looking for my napkin."

He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he felt he was engaged in a battle of wills, and a sly smile started to cross his lips. "If you say so," he said, his voice the epitome of professional politeness. He looked down at his place mate, and fiddled with his wine glass.

Ariadne blinked. He could have sworn a slightly hurt expression was beginning to cross her face. Suddenly, the waiter appeared, and noticed their untouched plates. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, absolutely," Arthur said, smiling.

Nodding, the waiter turned and left. Arthur picked up his fork, then, with a sleight of hand, it tumbled to the floor.

"Oh," he said, biting his lip. "Oh, how careless of me."

Ariadne looked at him. A look of surprise -mixed with anticipation - was starting to form across her face. Suddenly, he was on the floor, and before she could move, was working his way up her legs.

She blinked, a feeling of astonishment welling up. She had never thought - ever - that the Point Man would actually do something like this, in public. As he gently explored, using his tongue, a deep feeling of pleasure welled up.

She looked down at her food, her appetite dissipating rapidly. All she wanted was for Arthur to re-emerge, so they could leave. Leave, go home, and continue...without a potential audience.

She decided to try and load some salmon onto her fork, but at that moment, a deft, swift move from Arthur had her almost gasping. She blinked, and grabbed at the edge of the table.

What kind of monster had she unleashed? She had wanted to possess him, have him - and now he was making it all too clear that any control she thought she had was merely an illusion.

He began to get up. Her face was flushing scarlet, causing him to smile. A slightly arrogant smirk. She looked at him, feeling herself bristle.

"Well, now," he said, softly. "Shall I get the check?"

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne swallowed as Arthur handed over his credit card to the waiter. He leaned back in his seat, and took a sip of wine. Ariadne played with her cutlery, her food forgotten.

"I'm disappointed you didn't eat more," Arthur commented.

"Why?" she shot back. "Because its expensive?"

"No." He shook his head. "Because you need to eat, that's why. Shame we're leaving - the death by chocolate mousse here is divine."

She raised an eyebrow. "Been here before?"

"Yes."

She looked down at her plate. Arthur's lack of information was disconcerting. She immediately wanted to know who else he had been there with, and why. But then she stopped herself. He had just - she blushed.

Arthur noticed the blush, and smirked. The smirk filled her with annoyance. He looked too smug, and seemed to be basking in the envious looks other women were throwing at their table.

The waiter approached. "Sir."

"Thank you." Arthur duly signed the credit slip, and left a cash tip. He began to get up, and the waiter looked at him. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Arthur said, politely.

"Was something wrong with the food?"

"No." Arthur smiled. "I just...felt like eating something else."

Ariadne went scarlet to the roots of her hair. Arthur smiled again, and pushed his chair in. As he began to walk to her, he offered her his hand. "Come on," he said, courteously.

Ariadne took it, and got up. As they began to leave, she blinked. She still could not comprehend what Arthur had done in the restaurant, but the fact he had - a delicious glow began to rise inside her. Suddenly, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'll hail a cab."

She nodded, recognising that he was in control, or at least, that's what he currently thought. As the cab pulled up, she decided to let him to continue to think this. As they got in, she realised he was holding her hand. A simple gesture of affection, she squeezed his fingers.

Carefully, he rubbed his thumb along the inside of her hand. He smiled at her. They lapsed into silence, waiting for the journey to reach an end.

Arthur spoke. "Could you take us to 135 Derillo, please."

Ariadne blinked. "Your place?"

"Yes."

She lapsed into silence again. After what had happened in the restaurant, her mind was whirling. As the cab pulled up outside Arthur's apartment block, she felt her heart begin to pound.

Arthur paid the driver, and began to climb out. She followed him, wondering what lay in store. As they walked into the apartment, and went to the elevator, he was still silent.

She cast a look at him. His face was thoughtful. As the lift stopped, and they exited, she noticed that he was walking ahead of her. As he opened the door to the apartment, she duitfully followed. Asking questions did not seem to be the right thing to do at this point. Better and easier to let him take control.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Might keep me awake," she responded, flirtatiously.

He looked at her. "What makes you think I want to sleep?"

She blinked. This direct forcefulness was a surprise. She smiled. "Well, I thought we were going to bed..."

"Oh, did you?" Arthur walked towards her. "So, tell me. What do you want to do?"

She blinked. "Arthur..."

"I had my fun in the restaurant. I enjoyed myself." He was smiling wickedly. "Now its your turn. What do you want to do?"

Ariadne swallowed. An idea had formed in her mind, but she hesitated. "I-"

"Come on." He leaned over, kissing her cheek. "What is it?"

"I want to-" she swallowed. Then smiled, coquettishly.

"I think you've been a bad boy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, Arthur. And I have to punish you."

He looked at her, and nodded. Then, taking her hand, led her to the bedroom.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

As Ariadne led Arthur into the bedroom, she felt a sense of power. He was agreeing to do what she wanted. This was what she had desired ever since her first forays into fantasising. That this man - calm, self-possessed, even cold - would be doing her bidding.

She began to unbutton her blouse, and looked at him. "Take off your shirt."

He did so, slowly, leisurely, not taking his eyes from her. As he let it drop to the floor, she lowered her gaze to his belt.

"And your pants."

As he unbuckled his belt, and pulled it out, his hands moved to his flies. She watched as he unbuttoned, unzipped, letting them fall down his legs in a cascade of material. She swallowed. "Lie on the bed. On your front."

Arthur looked at her, then did as he was told. As he laid down, he stretched out, as though enjoying the feel against his muscles. She swallowed, feeling her courage begin to desert slightly. He sighed.

She bent over him, and placed her hand on his behind. Then, lifting her hand up, she slapped it. Hard.

"Ah!"

She heard him gasp, and colour flooded her cheeks. She had just slapped him. No, she mentally corrected herself - spanked him. Feeling herself grow braver, she raised her hand, and slapped him again.

"Oh!"

Her confidence returned. Raising her hand, she slapped him again. Harder. Her hand stung, and she saw his body quiver.

"Not with fabric."

She blinked. "What?"

"Ariadne." Arthur's voice was a gasp. "If you want to do this...do it on my skin."

She slipped her fingers on the elastic of the dark red shorts, and began to tug them. Then slid easily over his slim hips, and she let them fall to the floor. Then, reaching out her hand, she laid it on his buttock. The skin was warm, and fair. But she could already see the marks that she had made, which surprised her. Then, gritting her teeth, she raised her hand again, and slapped him.

"Awww!"

She blinked. It was a cry of pain, or was it ecstasy? Taken aback, she withdrew her hand, and sank onto the edge of the bed. Trying to get her breath. Trying to think about what she was doing.

"Ariadne?"

"What?" she asked, turning to Arthur.

"Spank me. Again."

Shocked, she got up, and hurried into the bathroom.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I'm away for the next two weeks, will pick this up when I come back!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne sank down onto the closed toilet seat, breathing heavily. Arthur had asked her to spank him again? How had that even been possible?

Did she really exercise that much control?

She rubbed her face with her hands, and swallowed. The fact he was lying there, stretched out on the bed, wanting her to do it again...she took a deep breath. She had to go back out, and face him.

Standing up, she re-arranged her night dress, and then splashed her face with water. She opened the door.

Arthur was still lying on the bed. His head was cradled in the crook of his arm, and his eyes were closed. She began to move forward, and lightly touched his back.

"Arthur?"

His eyes opened, and he looked at her. "Spank me."

She blinked. It was a command, not a request, and his voice held a hard edge. She swallowed, and stood at the end, raising her hand.

Suddenly, she brought it down, slapping his bare buttocks. He gasped, and she blinked.

"Again."

She swallowed. Who was really in charge? She smiled to herself, noting that even though Arthur was lying on the bed, vulnerable and almost helpless, he was still giving her an order. She decided to change tactics.

"No," she breathed.

He blinked, and turned his head. "What?"

"Arthur." She tried to keep her voice calm, although her heart was beginning to race. "Arthur, if you want me to do this, you need to ask me politely."

She let her words hang in the air, then fall. Silence fell, and she wondered if she had gone too far.

"Ariadne." His voice was a whisper. "Please."

She paused. "You're sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure." His voice was low, but she heard a catch in it. "Please."

Smiling, she raised her hand, letting it strike his flesh.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! **

**Sorry its...short. Been away, still a little jet lagged. Thank you for your patience. **


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne looked at Arthur's body, and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she knew what she wanted to do. She knew that at this present moment, he was in control - dictating to her how he wanted this situation to proceed. She wanted to re-assert herself.

She opened the drawer, and pulled out some handkerchiefs. Swallowing, she began to fold them, and walked over to the bed.

"Arthur," she said, her voice calm, and firm. "I'm going to restrain you. If at any point you don't want this, you need to say."

"I want it," he mumbled. "Tie me."

Blinking, she began to loop the handkerchiefs round his wrists, pulling the up and against the bedpost. As she tied, she noticed that his breathing had quickened - it was slightly faster, as though he was anticipating her. She then folded another handkerchief, and placed it round his head, covering his eyes. She quickly tied it at the back.

"Ariadne-"

"Stop it." She spoke as though it were a command. "I don't want you to speak. I'm going to give you what you want."

She listened. His breathing sounded hoarse, ragged. He was clearly building himself up ready, and suddenly she bit her lip. Had she pushed him too far? Raising her hand, she brought it down, hard, on his bare skin.

"Ah!" he gasped. She noticed that he was pulling slightly at the restraints, and swallowed. But, he wanted this, she reminded herself. He'd requested it. Tried to take control again...and she couldn't let him do that. She needed him to realise that she had wanted to control this fantasy. She had originally dreamed about him, as though he were a stranger. Raising her hand, she brought it down on his skin again.

"Oh!"

She felt like smiling. This was not a gasp of pain - it was one of pleasure. He was enjoying this, he wanted it. She raised her hand, and brought it down.

"Oh!"

She couldn't believe it. The Point Man - the self-assured, slightly cold Point Man - was yelping as though he were a puppy. Perhaps, she thought, he was. That the coldness had been a facade. That maybe he wanted to be controlled, have someone take over.

She raised her hand again, and brought it down. "Oh!" he almost screamed. Biting her lip, she knew that now she had to untie him. He was quickly reaching a state of frenzy. She hurried to the bedposts, and untied his wrists.

"Ariadne? What are you-?"

Without a pause, she was on top of him, straddling him. With a careful turn, he rotated underneath, his still blindfolded face meeting hers. She ran her fingers down his cheekbones, then to his neck. Kissing him, she began to move down his chest, until finally, she reached his groin.

As she pleasured him, Arthur groaned softly. He reached out with his hands, trying to touch her hair, entangle him with her. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her, as she realised how much he was deriving from this. She finished, leaned up, and kissed his forehead. Then, she gently removed the blindfold.

He blinked. His facial expression was slightly stunned. She looked at him, nervously. "Are you all right?"

"I'm..." he smiled, his voice quiet. "I'm just-" He looked at her. "I think you have a lot of fantasies to be fulfilled."

She blushed. "Maybe."

He pulled her down towards him, his scent exciting her. "How about you tell me another, and let's make it true?"

Excited, and enthralled, she leaned down, and began to whisper.

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne swallowed, and poured the wine into the glass. She felt nervous, even though this had been their mutual agreement, and her idea. But she felt a thrill at what she had asked Arthur to do, and how he would do it.

She sat in her apartment, and crossed her legs. She was wearing a simple cotton dress, with a lacey shrug. Swallowing, she reached for her hair, and decided, on a whim, to clip it up. As she pulled a few tendrils down round her face, she began to relax. She lifted her glass, and took a sip of wine. Suddenly, the intercom for the door buzzed, and she got up, carefully placing the glass on the small table. As she walked to the door, she swallowed, trying to steady her nerves.

As the door opened, she took in Arthur. Who was dressed impeccably in a light grey suit, complete with a striped dress shirt. He looked at her and smiled. "Good evening. I believe you booked me?"

She nodded, returning the smile. "I did. You are?"

"Arthur," he responded, politely.

"Please come in."

As he entered, she felt a sudden tremble of guilt. What would the rest of the team think if they knew about this strange sexual underworld that she and the Point Man seemed to have entered into? Asking him to pretend to be an escort for the night suddenly seemed slightly sleazy.

But, she reminded herself, Arthur had agreed to this. And, she reminded herself, they were in a relationship. There was nothing sleazy about two people exploring their desires.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked.

"Just a small glass."

As the dark red liquid splashed into the glass, she looked at him. He was so handsome, so self assured. "Please sit down."

As Arthur settled himself on the couch, she handed him the glass. He took a sip. "Thank you."

She seated herself opposite him, and he smiled. "So. What do you want to do?"

She swallowed. "I want you to..." she bit her lip. "Make me feel desirable."

He took a swallow. "I can do that."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Oh yes." He put the glass down, and began to get up. Suddenly, he was sitting next to her. "Do you want to tell me...what you think will make you feel...good."

His voice was slow, almost langurous. She had never seen this side of him before. This dark, sexy side. When he'd been bound in her bed, she had been in control. But now, she could feel the balance of power tipping. He reached out, and brushed his finger against a tendril of hair.

"Let's unclip this," he whispered. As he pulled the clip out, and her hair fell to her shoulders, he smiled.

"Now. Where would you like me to begin?"

**Thank you for reading, please review! **

**Apologies for the lack of updates...work is very very busy. **


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne breathed as Arthur's fingers slid along her neck. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, its soft tendrils entwining, pulling. He brushed the hair off her neck, and kissed it. He slid his tongue over the soft skin, nipping at it with his teeth.

She shuddered slightly. He began to rub one hand up her back, his fingers reaching for the zip. Before she could move, the zip was undone, causing her clothes to begin to sag. Arthur leaned over, and began to tug at it, pulling it down further.

She blinked. Her bra was now exposed, and she suddenly realised she was beginning to feel vulnerable. But, she reminded herself, it was a game. She had asked him to come here, pretend to be a stranger, and therefore, had agreed to whatever he wanted to do. "Make me feel desirable." She couldn't argue he didn't listen.

His hands were moving further. Her lacy shrug was being pulled down around her lower back, and suddenly, she realised she was being nudged, gently, insistently, onto the floor. The floor of the lounge, straight onto the rug that she'd rescued from a thrift store. It was old, faded. As they fell onto it, she realised he was on top, straddling her. Still fully clothed.

She reached up, intending to unbutton his collar, and to start to pull his shirt open. He raised a hand, stopping her. Lowering his head, he began to kiss her chest, travelling down the centre to the bottom of her delicate lace underwear. His handd was suddenly under her back, unfastening it. With a gentle tug, her bra was removed.

Ariadne, topless, and partially exposed, simply lay there. She couldn't stop him. His torso was over hers, his hands caressing and feeling her skin. His lips were moving along her shoulder, down her chest.

Her dress was bunching up around her hips. He began to pull again, watching as it fell down her legs. He casually picked it up, and threw it onto the couch. Suddenly, his fingers were tugging at her underwear, pulling it down. She didn't even try to stop him. As his mouth met her, she felt a sudden thrill of pleasure. His tongue explored, gently probing, stimulating. She felt rising excitement, knowing that he was pushing her further and further.

"Ahh!" She gasped. As she climaxed, Arthur looked up, and smiled. Getting up, he adjusted his suit, and began to walk to the door. Ariadne, naked, began to sit up. "You're leaving?"

Arthur turned, and smiled. "Call me," he said, softly. Before she could move, the door had opened, and he'd gone.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. And this its been a month!**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne swallowed, feeling slightly shaken. She began to get up, hastily pulling her underwear back over her hips. As she shook her dress down, she grabbed the wine glasses, and hurried into the kitchen. Arthur had just made her feel more desirable than any one ever had - and he'd gone.

"Call me", was his parting shot.

She bit her lip. Was this really all just a game to him? Was he merely going along with her fantasies - and simply walking away when it suited him?

She turned on the faucet, letting the glasses slide under the running water. As they reflected back sparkling colours, she bit her lip. She had told Arthur her fantasy. For him to pretend to be an escort, a stranger simply performing a service. She could not blame him for taking it to its logical conclusion. She carefully lifted the glasses out of the sink, placing them on the rack.

She headed for the bathroom. She had showered before Arthur had arrived, but now she wanted another. She felt almost tainted - as though the fantasy they'd indulged in had happened to someone else. Someone more liberated, more accepting than she was. She pulled the shower door open, and after shedding her clothes, stepped in, turning on the faucet.

As the hot water spilled down over her shoulders, she reached for her shampoo. Washing her hair, she felt a slight pang. Arthur had been so gentle. His fingers had lightly brushed, and caressed - never prodded, or poked. She bit her lip. She felt as though she were washing out a memory. She shook her hair out, and opened the door.

Wrapping herself in her towel, she went through to the bedroom. As she dried herself, she reached for a pair of soft, cotton pyjamas. Dressing herself, she ran her fingers through her hair, and then walked through back into the main room of the apartment. As she entered the living room, she heard the intercom buzz.

Frowning, she walked to it, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ariadne?"

"Arthur?" Her mind began to race. "What are you-?"

"Can I come in, please?"

"Of course."

She replaced the receiver, and pressed the button. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

She opened it, and her eyes bulged. He was holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. As he presented them, she felt herself blush. "Why, I-"

"It should be either a dozen, or just one," he told her, smiling. "But I wanted to give you a dozen."

"Arthur, they're-"

"Oh, its my fantasy," he said, gently. "I knock on the door of a beautiful woman, and present her with a dozen red roses. Then she invites me in. And then-"

Ariadne nodded, and took a step back, the roses cradled in her arms. He walked in, shutting the door. As he entered, he gave her a quick glance. "Ready for bed?"

"I- well, yes," she said, trying hard not to blush. There was an assertiveness to Arthur that made everything seem as though it were a command, or an order. "Are you?"

"Actually - no!" He was blushing. "I, well-"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"This late?"

"Herbal tea?"

"Please," he said, nodding. Ariadne turned and went back to the kitchen. As she pulled two cups out of the cupboard, her mind as starting to race. Arthur had come back. To sleep? Or...?

She focused on opening the cupboard in which she kept a few boxes of tea. "What would you like? Chamomile, raspberry, or peppermint?" She kept her tone light, and his footsteps entered the room.

"I want you to dominate me."

The box of peppermint tea bags tumbled to the floor.

"What?" she repeated, trying to pretend she hadn't heard. Mechanically, she bent down, picking them up, and carefully pulled two out. Dropping them into the cups, she waited for the kettle to boil, its piercing whistle signifying that the water was ready. She poured the water, watching the bags stain it a light green.

"You heard. Dominate me. Please. Now."

"Arthur-"

"Ariadne. I'm not leaving the kitchen until you give me an answer. What you did to me- I need you to do it again. Please?"

She swallowed. "I thought - I thought that you were just going along with it."

He shook his head, emotion and longing shining in his dark eyes. "No," he said, softly. "I wasn't."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne swallowed. "You want me to - dominate you?"

"Please." Arthur linked his fingers with hers, the warmth of his skin causing hers to tingle. "Again."

"But, Arthur-"

"Ariadne." He turned, and faced her. "You had me across your knee, being spanked. You're the only woman who has ever dared to try and do that, or suggest it. The only woman who I've ever wanted to do it."

"I-"

"Do you have any idea how liberating it was? Actually letting myself be the one who was helpless, who needed rescuing?" His dark brown eyes, flecked with cinnamon, were intoxicating in their honesty. "Yelping like that?"

"Well." Ariadne swallowed. "It felt- good."

"It did." He was gently rubbing his fingers along hers. "You were being yourself."

"Arthur-"

"Come on." He was leaning closer, gently whispering into her ear. "Come on. Please."

"You begging me to do this..."

"No, if I wanted to beg, I'd be on my knees. Come on."

She swallowed, thoughts flickering through her mind. Arthur's persuasiveness was powerful, but, she reminded herself, he could not force her to do anything. She wanted to do this. She wanted it more than he did.

"Come on," she whispered. Leaving the mugs of herbal tea on the side, they both wandered back to the bedroom. Once inside, Ariadne shut the door. She looked at Arthur. He was fully clad.

"Please take off your clothes."

His long fingers began to move over the front of his jacket, dislodging it, and letting it fall onto the bed. She walked over. "That's too slow."

Before he could move, she had unknotted his tie, and undone the buttons on his shirt. Without asking, she let it fall to the floor.

"Lie on the bed," she said, softly. "On your front."

Arthur nodded, and quietly, obediently,

"We need to take these off."

Before Arthur could respond, he felt her hands flicking around his waist. His belt was being undone, the trousers dragged off him. Again, they crumpled soundlessly to the floor.

"Relax," she whispered.

He started. Her tongue - moist, inviting - was flicking up and down the back of his thigh. With each movement, he shuddered slightly, as her tongue left flecks of desire on his skin. She kept moving up, placing her hands either side of him.

"Don't move."

Arthur obeyed her, keeping his head down. She gently licked the back of his neck, and felt him convulse slightly at the impact of her tongue. Then, without warning, she raised her hand.

As her hand slapped across the bare flesh of his buttocks, she felt him quiver, and gasp. Straddling his legs, she raised her hand and slapped him, hard. He gasped.

"Again!"

"I-"

"Ariadne, again!"

She drew back. "I-" she shook her head. "Arthur, I can't do this. Its-"

"What?" he turned, and looked at her. "Ariadne-"

"Arthur. I'm not comfortable. I'm sorry."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Apologies for the lack of updates...work is very very busy. **


End file.
